Under Your Scars
by Lyonene
Summary: She was rich. Had the perfect boyfriend and perfect life. It was just SO boring. Samantha was just trying to break up the monotony of her boring, routine stuck life. She got more than that when she meets a rock star who turns her life into a rollercoaster ride that changes everything and everyone around her. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is finished. I'm just posting it slowly, chapter by chapter. Also, don't ask about my other stories, check out the BIO for information about what's what.**

 **M for a reason, people.**

* * *

 **One: S.O.S.**

 **It** was her first rock concert where she didn't actually know who she was going to see, and the only reason she would go was because she had won the tickets. When Sam had entered the radio station's contest, she hadn't figured she would win. She had been sitting in her dorm with her study group, listening to the radio and when the DJ had asked a question, she had known the answer. Encouraged by her friends, she had called in and won tickets to a band she had never heard of.

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

Frowning, Sam looked down at herself and then turned to face the full length mirror on the back of the door. "Yes?" She cocked a black eyebrow as her roomie and best friend, Maria, eyed her. She and Maria were polar opposites. Maria was short, with very fake, very bright red hair and tan. She was outgoing, athletic, average grades and popular. Sam was ebony haired with dark blue eyes, tall and lean, and she was pale. Like, burnt to a crisp if exposed to the sun long, pale. She was less outgoing, and sports were gross. She was comfortable being a wall flower, and while generally well liked, she wasn't winning any popularity contests.

Groaning, Maria took in the floral dress Sam was wearing. Black knit fabric that clung to her lean curves, cinched at the waist, hung just above her knees with a square cut neck and upper arm ending sleeves. But it was covered in pink and white roses. She had paired the damn dress with a denim shrug jacket and tan Timberland work boots. "It is like you are perpetually stuck in the 90s." She said finally, shaking her head. She had gone for leggings, black heels and a silver jersey top that had been altered to hug her own curves and hips. Her hair was in a current style, smoky make-up… yeah, she needed to give her girl some tips, especially when Sam applied a tinted chap stick. "Can I do the rest of your make-up?"

"Uh… no. I don't think so."

"I'm surprised," Maria backed off the make-up thing, double checking her own appearance. "That you didn't invite Paul."

Samantha pulled a face, busy now at her jewelry box. Paul was her boyfriend. He was a year ahead of her, working on a business degree. Which, in her humble opinion, was boring. Boring actually kind of described him if she were honest, and the future he was also planning for them. He would have his business career. She would be, much to his chagrin, a social worker, and they would have a condo and 2.5 children. All as soon as she graduated. He figured he'd have that year to work and plan for a wedding, and then… then the rest would naturally fall into place. Sam wasn't entirely sure about all that.

She wasn't overly fond of the idea of being a social worker anymore either, but it was a bit late to be changing her majors. Especially since this one was bought and paid for by his wealthy family as an 'engagement' present. Even though he hadn't actually proposed and she had her own money from her own wealthy family.

"Nothing to say?"

"Not his kind of music."

"Probably not yours either." Maria smiled innocently, fluttering her eyelashes as Sam began putting in a pair of silver hoop earrings. "I think you're only going to avoid your weekly 'date' night."

Date night. They'd have dinner at his favorite restaurant and he would order the same thing he had ordered for the past three years. Then they'd walk along the beach before going back to his dorm room for sex. Missionary. With a condom, even though they were both clean and she was on the pill. He had never even gone downstairs on her! She had given him blow jobs, but there was no returning of the favor. Sex had to be more then just her sucking his dick and laying on her back for him. It was a shame because he really was a good looking guy, and sweet. He was just so… predictable, and boring, and routine stuck.

It hadn't even been that way during high school. She and Paul had grown up together, dated in high school up to now, and everything had just kind of gotten stuck. Way too comfortable, and she had no idea how to get it back to where it had been.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Samantha** actually applauded her decision later in the night when she and Maria were in the small club -Deadman Inc or some such non-sense, which only held a couple hundred people. There was a bar, the stage and a lot of floor, and it was HOT. She had her denim shrug now wrapped around her waist, snickering as Maria's make-up ran down her face. The actual band they were here to see hadn't come on yet, it was still some opening act and Sam already knew none of this was her kind of music.

She had disappeared into the line for the bathroom by the time the actual band did come on stage. Fozzy, what the hell kind of name was that? Wasn't Fozzy a Muppet? She idly listened, the song cementing that this was not her type of music, at all. By the time she came out, she was ready to find Maria and bail. Then… then she heard the opening chords to the next song and stopped. Really? ABBA?

 _Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?I  
wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

The singer was actually doing well and she felt like he was singing to her personally. That was a good thing, it meant he was doing his job. Turning towards the stage, Sam took in the band, her deep blue eyes landing on the guy.

"Yeah, fucking gorge, isn't he?" Maria laughed, taking in the way Sam's mouth had dropped just a little. "If I wasn't with John…. mmmm… Oh, and you know, you have Paul."

"Not like we would ever have to make that call," No rock star was coming for them, well Maria maybe, not her. She began singing along.

"Show off," Maria muttered good-naturedly. Sam may not have any athletic ability or stunning looks, but the girl could sing. Her natural speaking voice was already melodic, her singing was beautiful. Not always appropriate for what she sang though. Country music didn't sound right coming from Sam, especially when she growled. "Come on." She grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her to the front of the stage, squeezing and nudging her way through. She was tempted to reach out and touch the lead singer: Chris Irvine. She could too, he was that close.

Sam stopped singing when piercing blues narrowed in on her, half-hiding behind Maria Her eyes widened when he hopped down seemingly effortlessly from the stage.

"Oh you did it now." Maria breathed, watching as he circled them until he could see Sam, and he was still singing.

 _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S.O.S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S.O.S._

Sam was going to have a heart attack, he was still singing, and grinning at her in a way she wasn't sure how to read.

"Sing the damn song, Sam!" Maria shrieked, jumping up in place as she watched, clapping her hands eagerly.

 _When you're gone, how can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone, though I try how can I, carry on?_

He seemed satisfied and nodded, allowing himself to be pulled by an annoyed looking guard back on stage. Sam shut the Hell up, ignoring it as Maria began shaking her shoulders excitedly. "Chill out!"

Maria refused to be chill for the rest of the show. She kept her petite backside right there at the front of the stage. She would chide Sam for roaming around each time Sam came back to check in. The girl wasn't right in the head, at all.

Actually, Sam was a little flustered because every time she came back to stand by Maria, the singer would give her this sexy little smirk, like he knew something she didn't. So she would weave her way through the other people, eventually finding a merchandising table. FOZZY… definitely not the Muppet, she smiled slightly, fingering the various CDs. Finally, she bought the newest album, figuring she didn't care enough to listen to the entire discography, but this would definitely be a nice little souvenir.

* * *

" **That** was brilliant, thank you for bringing me as your date." Maria laughed as she and Sam waited patiently to get out of the clearing club. Her make-up and hair were fucked and she didn't care, she had danced and bounced around like crazy. "We should do this again. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, smiling. "I did." She had. It wasn't her cup of tea, so to speak, but she had enjoyed herself. It was definitely better than 'date night' would've been.

"Hey, hey!"

They both turned to see who was calling, then looked around because obviously, it was not for them. Maria and Sam exchanged looks when a man in a pair of jeans and polo stopped before them.

"You two want to meet the band?"

"N-"

"Yes!"

Sam gave Maria a look.

"All right, this way."

* * *

 **Song:** S.O.S. **By:** ABBA (originally), Fozzy does a great cover however.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Predictable**

 **Chris** Irvine – the lead singer of Fozzy – sat on his luxury bus with a beer in hand, still in his leather pants though he had long shed the vest. His dirty blonde hair had come undone from the half-up do he had put it in earlier, falling down to his jawline. He eyed the bottle, his mind currently on the woman he had spotted in the audience at the show tonight. She wasn't like the other half-dressed, big breasted bimbos he was used to, or the bright, unnatural colored hair women with the all black and brand spanking new t-shirts off the merch tables. A flowery dress… tan boots… totally out of sorts, out of place. It had been amusing for him and she had a hell of a voice on her.

Admittedly, if he hadn't already been focusing on her, he wouldn't have heard it, everything was already so loud but… he had. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but Chris felt drawn to her the moment he hopped off that stage and held the microphone up to her mouth to sing. Her friend had to encourage her to do it, but the flowery dress girl did. His thoughts were interrupted when the bus door opened and his manager entered with two women following behind him and he slowly arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you might want some entertainment tonight, Chris, in the form of college girls" Bill chuckled, pulling the lever to close the bus doors behind him. "The red head is Maria, and she," He pointed to the very uncomfortable one. "is Samantha."

"Sam." Maria corrected though she was grinning broadly, her eyes taking everything in before landing on Chris. He was lounging, drinking, shirtless, delicious and she had to remind herself her man was no slouch. Mmm, no.

Sam was looking everywhere but at him, actually. A tour bus, it was pretty extravagant for a mobile home, which was basically what the inside of this bus looked like. A long, leather couch was built into one side, a narrow walkway in the center, and a narrow counter ran opposite the couch, a microwave and fridge built in. Discarded plates, bottles of alcohol empty and in various states of fullness lined the counter. There were open black curtains off towards the back and it was very easy to see the bed that took up the entire back behind those curtains. She was, admittedly, a bit curious about a bathroom.

She shifted to the side, out of the way, when Bill brushed past her and Maria, hearing him offering them drinks. "Water."

OhMahGawd… Maria could already tell Sam was going to embarrass them both. "Thanks." She took the whiskey she was offered, nudging Sam. "Don't be such a Debbie downer, sweets." Even the rocker was accepting the tumbler Bill was offering him. Peer pressure was about to become a thing.

"Yeah baby, take a load off and have a drink with me." Chris coaxed, getting to his feet and ignored the redhead for the moment, his attention on the girl in the flower dress. "Billy boy, get her a shot of whiskey too." He ordered, his gaze devouring her whole and draped an arm around her shoulders to pull her against his sweaty body. "Now – now, none of that, one drink won't kill you, Sammy." Grinning at her cocked brow, he clinked his glass against hers and waited for her to raise the glass to her lips. "Thatta girl…"

Sam let the liquid touch her lips and that was about it. Blue eyes widened when he actually put two fingers on the bottom of her glass and tipped, opening her mouth automatically so it didn't slosh down her chin and dress. She instantly began coughing as the whiskey burnt its way down her throat, flipping a giggling Maria off. That was disgusting.

The last time she had drank, it had been champagne, at a fancy dinner with Paul, his parents and hers, celebrating something related to him she was sure. She had gotten mildly tipsy. Paul hadn't found that amusing at all and lectured her all the way back to campus.

When she was done, there were tears in her eyes from coughing so hard, and she looked up into a grinning face, trying to shift. He was drenched in sweat, smelled like sweat, smoke and alcohol, with a hint of something that, her cheeks flushed, made her stomach flutter.

"First time drinker, eh?" Chris smirked, sliding his finger down her arm while she continued coughing. What exactly was she doing at his concert? Something told him she was looking for some fun. He'd been here before – an innocent woman, a college student, aching for some action and fun in her boring life, It was cliché, but… it was an amusing if not predictable song and dance.. "Samantha's a beautiful name." He slid a finger down her cheek. "I'm Chris. Chris Irvine."

Had he really introduced himself? "Samantha Meade," She could do that too, it was normal enough. Rock star here had one arm around her, and one hand busy getting familiar with her face, she had no idea what to make of that. It was too forward for one, and two, she was pretty sure she was nowhere near his league, or a groupie. Clearing her burning throat, she pulled away from him, or tried, winding up face first with his chest. Oh. My.

"Mmm now Sammy, you're about to unleash the animal inside me and I'm not sure if you can handle it." Chris purred, enjoying her face pressed against his muscular chest and slid his fingers through her hair, his free hand rubbing her back. "Such a naughty little minx you are." He pushed away from her, giving her some space to breathe and laughed, holding his now empty glass out for a refill his manager promptly provided. "What are you girls studying?"

He thought Sam was playing hard to get! Maria couldn't quit giggling, the idea hilarious. "Journalism." She volunteered, sipping her whiskey, eyes on him. He'd get bored of Sam soon enough, especially when he realized she wasn't playing anything, she was just that dumb.

"Social work." Sam said quietly when he glanced at her. Unleash the animal and naughty little minx, she had no idea what to make of that.

Chris gathered Maria wanted some attention, but he honestly didn't care for the redhead. She would jump on his dick, relationship or not, in two seconds flat. Simple fact – he didn't have a doubt in his mind he could have her if he wanted her. No, he wanted the innocent one, the one in flowers… how would she look completely naked covered in flower petals? That was a delicious image and he found himself growing hard in his leather pants. "Bill, why don't you introduce Maria to some of the others? I'd like a moment or two alone with Samantha." He turned away from them all, setting aside the glass and contemplated adjusting himself.

Bill, surprised by that request, lead Maria off the bus. "Come on, sweetheart. You want to meet the drummer?"

The door closed behind them and it was just him and Samantha, Chris finally turning to face her. "So, why did you come to my show tonight? You don't seem like the type that likes my kind of music. Though, you do have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," Sam was a bit surprised, taken aback, by the compliment and offered him a hesitant smile before her eyebrows drew together. "Uh… your music is… nice, not really my type." She admitted. "I won tickets from the local radio station." And this concert had been the perfect excuse to blow date night. "I'm sure you're a busy man, I should…." He had turned towards where he had set his drink down, picking it up, and she had just noticed his leather clad ass. Wow. She needed a quarter. "…go."

"And why should you go? No, I think you should stay. In fact, I KNOW you should stay." Chris was over to her in a heartbeat, guiding her with his arm around her shoulders toward the couch and sat down, this time with her sideways in his lap. "Don't worry, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna chat, get to know you. So you won the tickets from the radio station, why did you call in to try to win them in the first place?"

Even if she wasn't a Fozzy fan or anything, Sam was not immune to the fact that she was sitting on a very sexy rock star's lap and shifted so she could look in his face properly. "Because I knew the answer and I wasn't aware of who was playing." Her eyes dropped to follow his hand to her bare knee, kind of wishing she had worn a long dress, or pants, and at the same time, felt flushed. This was definitely a break from her boring routine, not necessarily the best kind but an exciting kind for sure, her heart was starting to beat a bit too fast.

"What kinda woman calls a radio station to win tickets to a concert she don't know?" That was just weird, unless she had been planning on pawning them off. She didn't seem the type. He was going to go with his initial assessment of bored college girl looking for some fun. "You're searching for something, aren't you?" That got her attention, her dark blues widening slightly. Nailed it.

"No." Who didn't call in for free tickets? She had been kind of hoping for something she would like and then, then it was just a way of breaking up monotony.

His hand remained on her knee, but didn't go higher, as much as he wanted to, knowing they would get to that sooner or later. "You're so tense, but I also see the excitement in your eyes." He tested the waters, sliding his hand just a tad up her dress. "Interesting choice in attire for a rock concert."

Sam swallowed hard. "I didn't realize there was a dress code for rock concerts?" It shouldn't have been a question and she knew it, her hand dropping down to rest on top of his, squeezing a warning. "Look, I'm not, I'm not a um," She had seen Almost Famous, what was it that chick called the groupies? Band Aids! "I'm not… looking to-" His hand was large, warm and slowly but surely moving higher. "What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let's just pretend outside of Chris, the rest of Fozzy is a bunch of nameless younger guys and not the actual FOZZY crew. It's FF and sorta AU so, it works, right? Anyways, here be more adult stuff.**

 **Three: Daze of the Week**

" **Feeling** your skin against my hand, what does it look like I'm doing, Samantha?" Chris let her hear his amusement, eyes glittering wickedly under the dim lighting that lined the upper area of the bus. "There's not a dress code but the way you're dressed it looks like you're ready for a country concert." He knew it was the truth and her flaming cheeks just made him harder. "I'm gonna be up front with you, baby, I like you. You've got a fire inside of you that I wanna spark, erupt. You came here tonight for adventure and maybe even a little danger, something different – a change of pace. And you ARE looking to have some fun. Don't try denying it, Sammy."

Who the hell spoke that way? "Not this kind! I was just trying to avoid being bored and I think I bit off a bit more than I can chew." And she was sitting on more than she could handle, though the idea of it. SHE had gotten a rock star hard? Sam wasn't entirely sure what to think about that one, trying not to shift because that wouldn't help anything but at the same time, she felt doubly awkward sitting on his erection. Leather pants probably weren't kind.

No they weren't, not with erections, but Chris would manage and chuckled at her honesty. "I think you did too but I also think you WANTED to bite off more than you can chew. You WANT a little challenge, a little fun in your life, don't you?" He couldn't hold back anymore, turning her face by the chin just slightly before leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. "How does that feel? How do my lips feel against yours?" He murmured against her mouth, his hand now on her inner thigh up her dress.

"Nice, I guess…" She was somewhat dazed. This was not she had been looking for at all. She had been breaking up her routine a bit, not out… prowling. Though, it was exciting, and she figured pretty much anything compared to Paul's 'One-Two' beat sex wise was going to be that way. Speaking of Paul."I have a boyfriend." She blurted out, not entirely sure why, because she didn't think this was actually going anywhere. The man was a rock star, she had a feeling he was toying with her.

Chris didn't care about her having a boyfriend. She was not the first woman he fucked around with that was taken by some normal schmuck and probably wouldn't be the last. "Good for you. I don't care." He kissed her again, this time demanding her attention, moving her to where her delectable frame was straddling him. "You know what I DO care about? Making your body sing along with your lips with what I plan on doing to it, if you let me." His hands moved up and down her sides, caressing her body and moved his mouth from her lips to her throat. If, he mentally snorted, more like when.

He was kissing her neck, which was insanely sensitive, not that she got much attention paid there to begin with. Her hands were on his bare shoulders, though her palms started moving down, feeling his muscles rippling beneath her touch and there were like three good reasons why she should probably bail on this right now. Paul. Last classes before Spring Break bright and early. Rock stars didn't sleep with people like her. Paul, again.

"No, no…" She tipped her head to force him to pull away from her neck. "I don't sleep with people I don't know," Or, anyone actually, just the one guy ever. "And I have a boyfriend." He may not care, she sort of did.

"Then why are you trembling against me? It's not fear, you're not scared of me, and I felt your hands all over me too." He went right back to her throat and very gently began gliding his lips across her skin, noting her palms were splayed against his pecs, further proving what he said. "Your boyfriend doesn't need to know a damn thing about this, Sammy." His hands massaged her backside, enjoying how she felt in his palms. "Such a beautiful ass… you're beautiful, period and what I'm gonna offer you will change your life forever."

Samantha made the very big mistake of asking him just what he was offering and his answer was: a night with the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla. All Sam could do was start laughing, it was cute and a bit egotistical, the way he said it, the smirk he gave her, as if she was in the bag. "No… no," She shook her head, pushing herself off of him, her body telling her to knock her shit off and get back with the program. Maybe she shouldn't have skipped date night. "I've got to go, Rockstar." She untied her jacket from her waist, putting it on. "Uh… where'd Maria go?"

"I like the sound of that. You calling me rock star. Makes me all warm and tingly inside and just why do you have to leave so soon?" Chris stepped up behind her, moving her hair to the side and kissed the column of her throat, his arms wrapping around her waist. "You don't have to go. You should stay, at least for another hour or so. Let me show you how fun I can be." Spinning her around, he cupped her face in his hands and passionately kissed her, this time using tongue and everything, tasting her as she melted against him. He could only imagine if she tasted this sweet by mouth, how she would taste below the belt.

Morning classes, she had morning classes, and his tongue was in her mouth. Why was his tongue in her mouth? More importantly, why did it feel kind of good? She was beginning to suspect she was missing out. Except… what did she do? Hesitantly, she caressed his tongue with hers, trying to jump when his hands moved to her ass. There wasn't really anywhere to jump to, he was right there. Leather, whiskey, sweat, and she was guessing pheromones or something. She was going to smell like him, it was seeping into her clothing.

Chris did more than just kiss her. He lifted her by her backside to where her legs wrapped around his waist and carted her back to the couch, planting her so she was laying back on the seat. "I wanna taste you." He rumbled against her mouth, going to her throat again and this time he hovered over her, his hands massaging after pushing her dress up around her waist. "Any objections, baby?"

"Taste me?" She was confused and admittedly feeling quite lusty. "You just did?" He had just kissed her, wasn't that tasting her? Raising her head, Sam looked down, flushing and reached to lower down her dress. Chris got a look on his face, like he had swallowed a lemon and Samantha felt her entire body go red when he actually asked if she was a virgin. "No." Okay, this cemented it, she and Paul had to have a talk about expanding their sex life. Obviously, they were doing things wrong.

Thank God, immediate grounds for getting booted was being a virgin, he had strict rules about not being caught in some emotional bullshit. Samantha was trying like mad to be faithful to her boyfriend and Chris had to wonder if the sex between them was really that good. It couldn't be. If so, why would she skip date night? Or she was just as he had already painted her: out looking for a good time, man at home be damned. He'd overheard Maria say something about that on her way off the bus, grumbling about how lucky Samantha was to be with the Rockstar on what was supposed to be date night.

Interesting. She chose to skip date night with her boyfriend to come to his rock concert and now she wasn't trying very hard to get away from him. Chris had to slow this down a little and went back to kissing her, covering her halfway with his body. He attacked her neck and ear again before going back to her lips whenever she tried to protest.

Making out with a rock star was something she didn't mind doing, at all. Samantha could scratch that off her bucket list, and… it didn't feel as wrong as say, contemplating sex. But why was he macking on her? Obviously, he could have his choice in women, and she wasn't busty or overly beautiful, and she was over thinking the why's, she should probably just focus on enjoying this moment before she woke up from whatever drug induced trip she was on. Someone had spiked her Pepsi in the club.

"Hey Chris, the uh, boys are ready to go back to the hotel, with their new friend." Bill said, knowing better than to peek into the bus.

"Tell the driver to follow." Apparently, Maria was having a blast with the other band mates and he wondered, briefly, if the woman would be tagged by all of them. "Check on Maria, too." He added as an afterthought, going back to kissing Samantha. "Ready for me to taste your pussy yet, baby? I wanna know if your lips are as sweet below as they are on top."

Oh my God… now she got it and she began shaking her head no. "Why… why would you want to do that? How the hell do you know I don't have STDs or something?" She didn't immediately hear the bus starting but she did feel it lurching forward and her hands moved to push herself up, forcing him to move with her. "Where are we going?" Why were they moving? "What time is it?" Maria, what the hell was that girl doing? Or, and her nose wrinkled, who? What was the plural of who?

"Back to the hotel for the evening, we don't have to leave my bus though. It's a little after midnight, baby, relax. I'm not kidnapping you or anything unless you want me to." He wiggled his brows at her suggestively, kissing her and guided her back down on the couch where she was before. "Your friend," He paused, idly palming her chest through the material of her dress. "She's having a Hell of a time, don't worry. She's in good hands and whatever happens will be completely consensual. We're not complete animals."

"After midnight?" Blue eyes widened. "I have a seven AM class!" All tests before the break commenced. "Oh fuck, SHE has class." Maria was a twit. "Okay Rockstar, maybe you get late mornings, I don't, I have to go." His hands were still on her breasts and her nipples were probably going to poke holes through her basic black bra they were just that hard. Oh yeah, bus was in motion, she wasn't exactly going anywhere. She blew a lock of hair out of her face, trying not to smile at the grin on his face. "What's funny?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Worth It**

" **You** really don't know how to have fun, do you?" Chris remarked, no malice in his tone and groaned when she called him Rockstar again. "Just stay the night with me and go to class in the morning. What's wrong with that? I'll have your car brought to the hotel, so you can even drive yourself to school." Hell, there were times Chris didn't sleep at all after a show and his adrenaline was pumping through his veins. "I promise, you won't miss your class if you stay with me, baby. Maria is already staying with my, so you should follow her lead."

"So, question, do you usually have to work for sex like this? Because you don't seem to take hearing no very well." Samantha was trying to be serious but it was hard. "I have a boyfriend, I'm not staying the night with you." Her aching downstairs twinged in protest, she'd bet these panties were ruined. "I brought a cab." She whispered when he moved closer again, wondering if she was out of her mind. And Maria, Maria was definitely out of her mind.

"I don't get told no, even if women are in relationships or marriages. When I want a woman, I usually get her and for some reason, you're fighting what you want. I can see it in your eyes, baby. I know you want me… hell, your panties are drenched from all the making out we've done already."

"Shut up." He wasn't wrong but that wasn't the point.

He backed off from her, pouring himself another glass of whiskey and unzipped himself right there in front of her, beginning to jack off. If she wasn't helping him get off, he would have to use his hand and it wasn't the first or last time he'd do it either. Chris had absolutely zero shame.

Samantha's jaw was in her lap. He was sitting on the other end of the couch, and her eyes were glued, unable to look away even though she probably should. She had all these reasons why she shouldn't but he wasn't wrong she did want him, probably because this was new, and exciting, and he was gorgeous, and he could kiss, and he touched her like she had never been touched before and she had to stop her rambling, mental dialogue.

He wasn't stroking fast, doing it deliberately and methodically slow, a smirk curving his lips while sipping his whiskey. Chris could feel her eyes devouring him, watching as his hand moved up and down his shaft, his thumb stroking his tip just to add a little extra sensation. "Goddamn my hand feels good, but I bet you would feel even better, Sammy." He growled huskily, blue eyes darkened and smoldered over, crooking his finger at her. "Come here. I want you to feel how hard you've made me tonight." There was more than one way to skin a cat.

Almost against her will, Sam found herself sliding down the couch towards him. She had wanted to break the routine of her life, she had definitely done that. Biting on her bottom lip, she considered it. It wasn't exactly like she would have to see him again. And no one really needed to know. And was she really going to marry Paul without knowing what at least one other guy was like? And a rockstar to boot? He was guiding her hand and she inhaled raggedly, watching as her hand replaced his, her fingers wrapping around him, taking over and her eyes moved to his.

"Mmm that feels good, Sammy, don't stop." Chris hissed out, folding his hands behind his head and kept his eyes locked with her, enjoying the feeling of her hand jacking him off. Then, she became even bolder and lowered her mouth to take over her hand, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head. "Oh fuck…" He growled, entwining his fingers in her hair and could tell this wasn't the first dick she had sucked. Hell, she had a boyfriend, but she acted like such a virgin.

Not a virgin, she had told him when he had asked that. Just one guy, who was really, really, really basic and kind of bland, if she were honest. Talking about sex with the guy you had been with since high school, who you lost mutual V-Cards to, shoudn't have been awkward, right? Well, it was. But, like all men, he liked blow jobs, he just didn't like returning the favor.

"Chris, we're here. If you want to head up, I can lock the bus." The driver had left awhile ago.

"We're good here, Bill. I'll lock it up myself, thanks." Chris grinned at the man, who was shielding his eyes with his hand and heard the bus doors close once more, surprised this innocent flower hadn't stopped at the sound of Bill's voice. He figured she would've, but instead, she kept sucking and pumping away, driving him closer to his end. "When you're done tasting me, I WILL be tasting you." He promised, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere since she decided to continue this little dance they were in.

"Mmmhmmm," She hummed around him, figuring once he popped his top, he'd be ready to call it a night. Pulling off of him with one last lick, Sam shoved hair out of her face and inhaled, taking a quick breath. "Sorry." She apologized, moving so she was kneeling on the floor of the bus. Much better. She had been a bit concerned with breaking something with her heavy ass boots, and they had been uncomfortable with her prior position. A second later, she was back at it, feeling his hand on the back of her head again.

This was a much better position as Chris leaned his head back against the couch, groaning louder the faster she pumped him in and out of her mouth. Smirking, he gripped her hair and thrust in her mouth, not hard, but enough to where the tip of his cock met the back of her throat. She was deep-throating him and it made his eyes nearly roll in the back of his head. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Samantha…" And it was going to be a shit load of cum in her mouth, unless she pulled back and let the mess go on the floor.

Sam was expecting a few quick spurts of salty semen, not the fucking torrent he unleashed in her mouth and she found quickly that she just could not swallow as fast as she needed too. That led to her hands coming up to brush it the hell off of her chin, unable to really move her head because he was holding her right there in place as he emptied himself down her throat. When he finally finished, she ducked her head, trying not to cough as she used her jacket to wipe saliva and sperm off her mouth and chin. "Jesus…"

Oops. Chris hadn't thought he would cum that much, but damned if this woman didn't know how to give head. His breathing was heavy as he leaned his head back against the couch, trying to calm his heart rate down. "Damn." He grunted, looking at the mess she'd made and smirked, not blaming her a bit. "I did warn you. Take that off and I'll get you some new clothes." A t-shirt of his would look like a dress on her.

Take off her dress… Sam looked down and groaned. She had missed some spots and this was black, when that dried, ew, she was going to have to wash this dress ASAP. Hesitantly, she set her jacket down before grabbing the hem of the dress, peeling it up and over her head. Black bra, black cotton panties and her socks and boots. She held the dress against herself, red again. Chris was up and moving, and he hadn't bothered tucking himself away, that was an interesting visual. When he gestured her to follow him to the back of the bus, she did, following him through curtains. "Wow."

Chris let out a low whistle at how delicious she looked in just bra and panties with the boots, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips. Hungry, he was hungry and had made her a promise, hadn't he? Yes, he had. Growling softly, he didn't bother getting a t-shirt and instead captured her mouth with his, tasting himself on her tongue, and guided her down on the bed. He pulled back enough to hook his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, watching those thighs spread apart for him. "No more fighting me, huh? We won't have sex tonight, but I am tasting you the same way you tasted me." Slowly, his mouth worked its way from one inner thigh to the other, sliding his tongue along the crease where her legs met her hips and enjoyed her trembling, writhing.

 _We won't have sex tonight_ , like there would ever be another opportunity for it to roll around. This in itself was a once in a lifetime thing, even Sam knew that, but she was quite all right with this. She was neatly groomed and trimmed. Paul didn't like a completely naked vag, said it reminded him of a kid and he wasn't a pedo so… "Holy fuck!" Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as the fricking rock star buried himself in her nethers.

Unless she wanted to be fucked, which Chris had no problems with that, but they would sort that out. The way she cried out sent shivers down his spine and she was completely drenched. Her essence dripped down his chin as his tongue drove in and out of her body like a madman possessed, getting drunk on her. Her moans resonated around the bus, which was sweet music to his ears and Chris didn't stop until he'd drank every last drop of her.

Pulling back, he kissed his way up the length of her body before letting her taste herself on his tongue, his cock hard again and probing her entrance. "If you want me to stop, now would be the time to say something, Sammy or I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now."

Sam was a little dazed. That had been, so far, in the top five most awesome moments of her life. And then he had kissed her, with tongue, and she wasn't sure what to make of that. Was that her on his lips? Sam stared up into his face, feeling him against her, and responded by grabbing the back of his head, pulling him back down for another kiss, shifting until she felt him slide inside of her just a bit. In for a penny, in for a pound. With one fluid motion, he was sheathed inside of her completely and just a momentary twinge of guilt coursed through her though it didn't last long. Nobody would believe her if she were inclined to talk about this, so it didn't count, right?

"No, not this position." Chris pulled out of her and stood up, guiding her to where she was on her hands and knees with her beautiful ass staring him in the face. He looked at her booted feet, smiling slightly. Gripping her hips, he slowly slid his cock deep inside of her, taking in the pleasure of feeling her quiver, her walls encasing around him. "Oh yeah…" He groaned out in satisfaction, pulling back to where only the tip was left inside before thrusting inside of her. "Goddamn, so tight and hot… fuck!"

Oh this was new and Samantha let her body take over, it knew exactly what to do. She could feel every inch of him, and he was brushing, hitting, spots she hadn't known she possessed. "Oh God, Chris…. this feels so good!" She rocked back to meet his thrusts, letting out a half-laugh, half-shriek of surprise when he slapped her ass. That was also new, and it both burnt in the spot his palm had connected and felt good. She was missing out.

"It's supposed to." Chris remarked, smacking her other cheek and palmed both in his hands before doing it again, enjoying how her pale skin turned crimson red. He slid his tongue up the length of her spine, hitting her bra strap and unsnapped it. The material fell from her body to land on the bed beneath her as Chris buried his hand in her hair, yanking on those ebony locks.

Now that she wasn't sure about, her head automatically going backwards with the pull to minimize the pain.

His hands glided up her body to grab her breasts, tweaking and rolling her nipples with his thumb and forefingers, before one of those hands dropped to her nethers and began fondling her bundle of nerves. All the while his mouth suckled on her neck, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing around them and worked her body into a complete frenzy.

Everything in her was humming, this was definitely the best sex in her very deprived, boring life. She was a bit surprised when the electricity coursing through her suddenly tightened into something she couldn't describe and then exploded, feeling her own body centering in on his and clamping down hard enough to make her worry and him curse.

It was a powerful climax and, judging by her reaction, it was probably the first one she'd ever experienced. The intensity part of it, anyway. Chris rode out her first orgasm, holding himself back and showing how much control he had, knowing she had one, maybe even two, more inside of her to give him. Her body was sensitive from the first, it wouldn't take long and he never stopped stroking her in either area.

"Give it to me again." He ordered in her ear, nipping her lobe and could feel her shuddering against him. "Come on, baby, you got more than one inside that beautiful body of yours and I want it. Cum for me again." Pushing her back down on all fours, he lifted his leg to plant his foot on the bed and increased the pace of his thrusts, driving her over that edge again, slapping her backside. "NOW!"

Cumming on command, she didn't think that was possible but it was. By the time Chris was through with her, Samantha didn't think she had any fluids left and felt a desperate need for Gatorade. Chris also weighed a ton, his ass had collapsed on top of hers, and she managed to turn her head to the side, inhaling deeply. Every inch of her was relaxed on top of sort of achy. Worth it.

"Mmm…" Chris was thoroughly satisfied, all the right muscles in his body worked out and kissed the back of her neck and shoulders, both coming down from their sexual high. This would not be the first time they had sex; Chris just had a feeling Samantha was about to become a huge part of his life. "Time for a shower." He pulled her up over his shoulder, hearing her squeal out and removed her boots and socks in the process since they hadn't gotten there yet. A shower, some sleep and then he'd send her on her way, so she wasn't late for class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five: Prisoner**

 **Maria** was waiting with two travel mugs of coffee when Samantha emerged off the tour bus the next morning, looking like she hadn't slept a wink, which she hadn't. "Morning sunshine, we have to haul ass if we're going to make our respective classes on time." Her eyes took in Sam, smirking. "Wow sweetie… late night?"

"Shut up." She had kind of crept out of bed, and she had so taken the shirt he had given her to wear, it was like a giant dress on her anyway. "Thanks. So…" She sipped the coffee, watching as a cab pulled into the parking lot.

"I won't tell Paul if you don't tell John." Maria giggled when Sam shook on it. "Come on, let's get back to our normal, boring lives…" She sighed wistfully, glancing back at the hotel. "That was… fun."

"All of them?"

"Scratch it off my to-do list."

"Don't forget your purse, baby." Chris had followed her silently off the bus, wearing a sheet and not much else. The strap of the purse dangled from his fingers and when she came toward him to grab it, Chris wrapped his arm around her waist to passionately kiss her. "Rude to leave without saying goodbye, Samantha." This wasn't goodbye though. It was only the beginning. "See you around." He tapped her nose, winked and headed back on the bus to let her get on her way.

* * *

 **See** you around, yeah sure. Samantha made it through her morning classes, knowing damn well she looked weird because there hadn't been time to change. She dragged Maria's brush through her hair and that was about it. By lunchtime, she scurried back to her dorm to change and brush her damn teeth. She wasn't surprised to find Paul standing there. "Hey, hold on." She let him in, high tailing it for her toothbrush.

"Hey." Paul stepped into her room, looking around and stopped her before she could make it to the bathroom. "You look uneasy, what's wrong?" He cupped her face in his hands, trying to kiss her and blinked when Samantha actually shoved him away. "What the hell, Sam?! You cancel date night on me and then shove me away when I'm simply trying to kiss you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Teeth Paul, I have the most horrible breath." Sam disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush. Okay. She had to cool her jets. It just felt weird, him trying to kiss on her, when she had spent the night with a fucking famous person, having mind blowing sex. OhMyGawd. When she came out, she dropped down onto the edge of her bed, pulling off her boots and groaned. "Sorry. Maria and I got a room last night, the concert ended late. And by the time we made it back to campus, there was no time to change or do anything really."

She needed to change her clothes, where had she put her dress? Oh for fuck's sake it was on the tour bus. Well, Chris was welcome to it. It covered in his cum anyway. "You know why I cancelled date night, the concert, remember?" She did not feel guilty, Sam made a mental note to reassess some things in her life.

"Oh." Paul felt a little foolish snapping at her the way he did, but being denied kissing his girlfriend had never happened before. She was always eager to be affectionate with him, not realizing how she truly felt about the staleness of it all. He sat down on the bed next to her, placing his hand on her thigh and noticed the shirt she had on, raising a slow brow. "Nice shirt." Not really. He hated that band Fozzy with a passion and couldn't understand why his girlfriend wanted to go to it. Motorhead was more his deal. "Now can I kiss you?"

"Yep." She knew better than to start pushing him right away, but the next time sex rolled around, she was going to begin testing some boundaries. He had to be bored too, right? Or not. She swiped her tongue along his mouth and felt him pulling away, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"Fuck me, I'm so tired, hi Wonderbread." Maria smiled when Paul groaned at the nickname. "And I have to pee!"

Why was she trying to use tongue on him? Paul hated tongue use of any kind when it came to kissing and sex. Well, besides her mouth and tongue on his cock, he couldn't complain about that. However, going down on her with his tongue wasn't an appeasing thought and Paul had never done it with any woman he'd been with, and there had been a few when he had first started college while she finished her last year of high school. He was content with having regular sex, Samantha was the one who always initiated any time of foreplay, but he only let it last so long before turning to regular sex. He pulled back, stroking her cheek and rolled his eyes at Maria. "Then go piss before you piss yourself."

Sam wasn't about to change out of the t-shirt with him right there but she did need fresh underwear, hers had issues and were in dire need of washing. Gathering new drawers, leggings and a scrunchie, she began the process of changing clothes beneath the shirt, pretty sure Chris had left some handprint bruises on her butt. When Maria came out, she hid a smile.

"So, for Spring Break, I think we should crash some parties."

"So not happening." Sam shook her head, using the scrunchie to tighten the shirt at her waist.

"No can do, I'm going home for Spring Break and my lovely girlfriend is coming with me. Your parents are gonna be there too and it's already been arranged. Our plane tickets were sent yesterday, and we should be getting them today." Paul informed her, not bothering to ask because that's how things went between them. He told, didn't ask and she obeyed. Samantha truly was the best girlfriend in the world, Paul couldn't have asked for a better match and smiled at her. "We have a lot of banquets and parties to attend for our families during Spring Break."

"I'm not going with you for Spring Break, my parents should've known better." Sam said after a moment, staring at him incredulously. "Paul, I already signed up for the Spring Break talent show down at the beach." Which, she hadn't fully committed to because stage fright, but she had wanted to try. Maria was doing it as well.

"Uh yeah, she's singing, remember? And first prize is…. meeting some famous people and cash. Second is a gift certificate, and third was… I think free dinner somewhere."

"Yeah, that."

"A talent show…" Paul said it slowly, trying to wrap his mind around that and shook his head. "No, you're too good for those cheap things. You're coming home with me and your parents. They miss you, Samantha. That's very selfish of you. Meeting famous people, winning money, which you don't need and a gift certificate or a free meal, what the hell? That doesn't make sense to me. I'm calling your Mom and you're going to talk to her and tell her what you have planned since you don't want to spend Spring Break with them or me." He sounded hurt.

"You're joking, right? Have you ever heard her sing? She has a gorgeous voice. Hell, even the lead singer of Fozzy thought so, he heard her and jumped down just to get her to sing a few lines!" Paul was such an idiot.

"And on that note, I have another class. I'll see you guys later." Sam slipped into her sandals and scooped up her book bag, cheeks flushed.

"Maria, I wasn't talking to you, so butt out of our conversation. I don't care how much talent she has. We have family obligations to meet. Stay out of our business, if you know what's good for you." Paul was pissed, already planning on sabotaging her entrance into the talent show with the help of Samantha's mom, Marsha, who would not take kindly to Sam blowing them all off.

* * *

 **Needless** to say, Samantha was less than pleased when she got a call from the talent show director informing her that her place had been given away due to 'pressing needs', knowing damn well this was Paul at work. Not that confronting him was going to do any good, he'd deny it. Groaning, she headed off-campus after her last class, needing some downtime and maybe a latte with a side of Xanax.

It wasn't Paul. It was Marsha's doing. There was no way Paul had that much power to take his girlfriend out of a talent show, but money talked. They both came from money. Both families were powerful, rich and could make a lot of things happen with a snap of their fingers. Their parents anyway. Paul couldn't wait to have that kind of power one day. It was one of the reasons why their families wanted them to get married, to unite two powerfully rich families and create a dynasty. Paul decided since they didn't have date night last night, they would have it tonight and showed up at Samantha's door later that night, dressed to the nines with flowers in hand.

* * *

" **Pass** me the white out, I messed up…"

Sam grabbed it with her freshly painted, bare toes, smirking as Maria squealed before dropping it in her friend's lap, hands busy with their Chinese takeout. "You really need to write out a first draft, you would have less issues. COME IN!" She shouted at the knock on the door. "Uh…"

"OH MY GOD, HE BROKE HIS ROUTINE. THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Paul blinked at Maria, wondering why she had to shout that at the top of her lungs and shook his head. "Get dressed, our reservations in 45 minutes." He handed over the red roses, smiling softly and kissed her cheek, stepping into the room. "Come on hurry up, I'm hungry and we have a lot to talk about. And then, I'm taking you back to my place for some alone time." He wiggled his brows, brown eyes glittering at the thought of having sex with his woman.

Because he couldn't apparently see that they were already eating. Sighing, Samantha rolled off her bed and padded over to the closet to start rifling around. Reservations at the stupid high-scale restaurant he favored. She automatically pulled out his favorite dress: little, black. Basic. She was ready to go relatively soon, ignoring the look Maria was giving her. "All right, let's go."

"Don't you see we already have food here?" Maria refused to keep her mouth shut, folding her arms in front of her chest and eyeballed Samantha, who shook her head. "Sam, you don't have to do whatever he wants, when he wants and how he wants. Stay here, continue having girl time with me and tell him to go away. He's the reason you're not in the talent show!"

"No, I'm mother is." Paul corrected her, straightening his suit jacket and looked down at his girlfriend. "You call that crappy shit a meal? Tell her to shut up and let's get going, Samantha."

"Paul, quit being a dick." Samantha said flatly, frowning at him as she slung her purse over her shoulder, ignoring the look he gave her. "Maria, I'm sure I won't be gone long." Which was her way of telling her boyfriend he wasn't getting his boring rocks off tonight.

"Fine. I'm calling John. You go be a prisoner."

"Not on my bed this time!" Samantha shrieked, laughing as she stepped out into the hallway and sighed at the look on Paul's face. "Why don't we skip dinner and go for a walk or something?"

"No, I have reservations for us and, unlike you, I haven't eaten yet. I was hoping to share a nice dinner with my girlfriend and then spend the night with you. We didn't have date night last night and I missed you." He actually missed out on the sex more than her, but that was something Samantha didn't need to know. "Since when do you question me or suggest something else? You've never had a problem with going to that restaurant or wanted changes until now. What gives?"

"It was just a suggestion, Paul." She said quietly, flashing him a smile though it didn't reach her eyes. Jesus, she was so screwed. This was going to be her life if something didn't change. Boring as Hell sex where she had to fake orgasms and him. She lapsed into silence once they were in his car, letting him control the conversation and discuss whatever he wanted to talk about. Probably business. She didn't really care. She just made sure to make the appropriate 'yes' sounds when needed.

"So, about Spring Break, I was thinking we could stay at my parents' guest house out by the pool. See what it's like to live together, test the waters, you know." Paul had ordered them both water once inside and seated, not drinking anything else because it wasn't good for his body. He had a great physique and had to work to keep it that way. The fact Samantha enjoyed fatty foods did not set well with him, so he made sure she didn't order anything fattening while with him. When they were married, her eating habits would change completely and she would be just as fit as him.

"Paul, there's still another year or so before we even have to worry about that." She didn't even have a ring, it was just assumed. Maria's word from earlier flashed through her mind: Prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: Tonight**

" **Chris,** isn't that that broad from last night?" Bill grinned, taking in the very bored look on her face before shaking his head and returning to the paperwork Chris had just finished signing. He was part of the judge panel for this spring break talent gig. Paid well, sunny beaches, and would be aired on MTV, good press.

"Where?" Chris turned his head, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of none other than his delicious Samantha. She was in a plain black dress, seated at a table in front of a man and looking bored out of her mind. The man was talking and she wasn't listening, looking around the restaurant, raising a brow. "Is she in the talent show?" With her voice, he imagined she was.

"She was supposed to be, but her mother called and forced us to pull out. Said she had family obligations to meet."

"Is that right?" Chris stroked his chin thoughtfully, a smirk curving his lips. "Put her back on the list. I'll make sure she's there. And she's going to win. You should hear this woman sing."

"I have." He was there too."You sure about that?"

"Positive. Do it."

Bored out of her mind was an understatement. Paul had officially lost her attention. He hadn't even noticed when she had interrupted him, twice. She pushed back from the table. "Excuse me, I need to powder my nose." She murmured, grabbing her purse and headed straight for the ladies restroom at the back of the restaurant. Actually, she was going to go sit on the bench in said bathroom and play Bejeweled on her cell phone, maybe chat with Maria for about ten minutes. She was fairly certain he wouldn't miss her a bit.

Chris noticed her get up to go to the restroom and smirked, knowing that was the perfect opportunity to catch her. "Be right back, Bill." He didn't wait for the man to respond and was up on his feet, heading through the tables on the upper floor and made his way down. The women and men's restroom were exactly across from each other in the hallway, so when Chris 'slipped' into the women, nobody blinked or bat an eyelash. There she was, sitting on the couch the restroom provided, playing with her phone. "Well don't you clean up nice, Sammy."

"Jesus Christ!" Sam scrambled to catch her cell when she dropped it. The LAST person she expected to waltz into a women's bathroom was him. Standing upright, she stared at him, a burst of color blossoming in her cheeks. "What- what are you doing in here?" Because she knew for a fact, he had a penis. She shoved her cell back into her purse, clearing her throat. Better question: had he followed her in here? That seemed really arrogant though, she was a nobody.

"I spotted you from my dinner table and figured I'd come say hello and have a chat with you." Chris sat down on the couch and pulled her down with him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "One of the guys that's running the whole talent show told me your mommy pulled you out for family obligations. So you signed up for it originally – singing, right?" She nodded, and he smiled, stroking the back of her neck. "Such a lovely singing voice you have too. Well guess what, buttercup, you're back in it. I put your name on the list and I expect you to be there front and center with that beautiful voice of yours. You can tell your family and boyfriend to stick their plans up their ass."

"I seriously doubt they'd even hear me." Samantha laughed, shaking her head. "Our tickets are already here, I do have to go home…" And spend a week with Paul, in a guest cabin. And do boring dinner parties, and that sort of shit. "Besides, I entered but I was never sure if I would actually do it…" Stage fright was real. Sam reached back, grabbing at his hand. "Quit it, you-" She began giggling when an older woman walked in, sniffed at them and then walked right back out. "You shouldn't be in here, Chris."

"No, you're not backing out on me. I'm not leaving this bathroom, no matter who walks in here, until you agree to come to the talent show. Fuck your parents and your boyfriend. You can take a later flight out and I'll even pay for it." Chris caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, the smile never leaving his face. "Just think, with your boy gone, I can fuck you after the talent show. It'll be a celebration if you win." He had no doubt in his mind she would. "I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night with you."

"I'm sure you have dozens of women lined up, and we shouldn't be in here." Samantha was fully expecting someone to come tell them to get the Hell out, stepping away from him. "It was um, nice seeing you again." Not exactly how she'd term it, but she had to either go back to Paul and suffer a second meal or, and this was terrible, she was honestly contemplating bailing on him, having a server give him some excuse about upset stomach or something.

"Then come with me. We can take a walk or something and talk. You need to do this talent show. You wouldn't have signed up in the first place if you didn't want to do it. Your mother is the one who pulled you out of it, not yourself." Chris hooked her arm through his firmly, smiling at the maître d that came their way and quickly told him to tell her boyfriend she went home sick. They were out of the restaurant in record time, which was down by the beach and began walking along the water's edge in the moonlight. "Do you let your parents dictate every aspect of your life?"

"Usually, they leave me alone. But then again, I also don't usually stay on-campus for my breaks." Sam admitted, stopping to bend down and remove her stupid low heeled shoes, carrying them in her free hand and enjoyed the feel of the water on her now bare feet. "My mother is… very stubborn." Actually, the woman could be downright scary, she was a businesswoman intent on making an empire.

Sounded like Samantha was stuck when it came to her family and he wondered just what kind of plans her mother had for her. "You're also an adult capable of making your own decisions. You need to stand up to your family. I did and look how I turned out, a rock star, baby! They can kiss the darkest part of my ass."

If only it were that easy, she thought, watching as he twirled before kicking water at her, eyes widening. "A rock star who is splashing some random chick!" She returned it, laughing when it was his turn for his eyes to narrow. "Quit worrying about my life, Rockstar." Because he would be out of it just as abruptly as he had come into it. She would bet money on it. They were coming up on a pier and Sam moved beneath it, wrapping her arm around the wooden post that supported the dock above them. "Don't you have better things to be doing?"

"Not really." He shed his jacket, tossing it away from the incoming water and watched as her purse and shoes followed. I'd much rather spend time with you than in that stuffy ass place talking about a talent show you will win." Chris sounded so confident and nonchalant, eyeing her shrewdly. "And I'll worry about your life if I want to, Sammy. Nothing you can do about it." He walked up to her, tilting her head slightly and angled his mouth over hers, passionately kissing her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her flush against his body, his hand cupping her backside. "You fucked me for a reason last night, despite being with someone, baby. You were looking for excitement and adventure, just like I said, and you want it again. I can see it written on your face. I could take you here and now on this beach, ever had sex on a beach?"

"No…" Sam had never had sex anywhere but in a bed until last night. "Seems, illegal." Those headlines in the morning paper, she entire face flushed, then the flush began moving down her neck and chest, feeling his hands going under her dress. She was damp again, and it had nothing to do with the water rolling over their feet either.

"Time to change that then, huh?" Nobody would come down here and she wasn't pushing him away, her body beginning to tremble just like it did the previous night. "I'm fucking you on this beach, Sammy."

She had considered asking him if he was joking but he wasn't. Sam allowed him to guide her down on the sand, trying not to think about what they could be laying on as his hands got busy removing her panties. She tried not to laugh when he actually tucked them into the back pocket of his now wet jeans. "Party favor?"

"Souvenir," He said without missing a beat, zipper undone and positioned himself between her thighs, his lips capturing hers again. "Feels good, doesn't it? Such a bad girl…" Chris purred in approval at her legs wrapping around his waist and kissed down her jaw to her neck, sliding home inside of her. "Tell me how it feels having my dick inside of you again…"

"Good! It feels good!" And the water was a bit cool, so the contrast was doing some weird, confusing things to her body. Second dress to be ruined, by him, and there would be no complaints from her. As another wave rolled through and over them, she shivered against him.

Pulling her dress down enough to expose her breasts, he was greeted with a delicious lack of underclothes. "No bra, you naughty girl…" He growled, taking a pert nipple in his mouth and suddenly rolled them to where she was on top, his hands gripping her hips. "Ride me, baby."

Ride him. This was another first, and when Sam first started moving, she was no longer okay with straight up missionary every Goddamn time. Missionary was nice, but this… this had it so he was angled against her G-Spot, a place Paul wouldn't know about even if he went looking with a flashlight. Because she had no idea what to do with her own hands, she began touching him wherever she could reach.

She could touch him anywhere she wanted, he was just glad she enjoyed this position as much as he did. "Move your hips back and forth, like this." Chris showed her, wondering just what kind of sexual relationship she had with her boyfriend. She wasn't a virgin, but yet she didn't know hardly any positions. Doggy style and now riding him, he wondered what she would think about reverse cowgirl. At a later time, they would definitely be trying that one out. "Roll those hips, make me cum for you. Make me surrender to you, Samantha…" And without her clothes, he was already peeling off her dress.

Make him surrender to her, that was an interesting concept but also a flustering one because Samantha knew there was no way she could deliver. He was a fucking rock star, he had had probably hundreds of experienced women give him mind blowing orgasms. Sam found her own natural rhythm however, following his cues, and was soon enough rising and falling on him, her hips grinding with each downward motion.

Sam began losing the rhythm as it just became more primal, both of them focusing on the rapidly approaching end and she could feel his fingertips digging into her, knowing she was leaving her own marks on him. She slammed down on him one final time, his hands dropping to hold her hips. "Chris!" She was sort of mindful to keep it down, biting on her bottom lip as an orgasm ripped through her.

Chris didn't want to get loud and have them busted for indecent exposure, so he simply smashed her mouth down on his, muffling his own potential outbursts as he came. He didn't stop thrusting, not until his cock went completely limp and he broke the kiss, both of them needing oxygen to breathe before they passed out. "Fuck…" He grunted, sitting upright with her and nipped her chin, kissing her again while caressing her back with his strong hands. "What is it about you, Sammy? What is it about you that sets me on fire whenever I see you, baby?"

"When you figure it out, let me know." Sam murmured, her lips against her jaw as she sat huddling into him. She couldn't wrap her head around it either. Eventually, cold began setting in and she realized her dress was long gone. Her shoes and purse were on the beach, with his coat. "My dress!"

"Don't worry, I got you covered, baby. Come on, let's head to my bus and I'll get you some clothes to change into and take you back to your dorm." Chris didn't give her time to protest and lifted her from the beach, draping his coat over her and kissed the top of her head. Because he was also a bit paranoid, he even went as far as to shield her face as he headed toward the restaurant, the back of the parking lot more specifically. No point in embarrassing her if anyone noticed their wet clothing and her lack of attire.

"Here we are." He set her down once they were on board, going to retrieve a t-shirt, tossing it at her. "I'll have Bill go out and buy you a black dress to wear, if you want, but you'll have to hang out here until then."

"It's not a big deal." She said, almost shyly, taking the shirt. "I have your other one back at my dorm. Can I use your shower, please?" Because she had sand in places there shouldn't be sand, and she smelled like the ocean water. Not a bad thing, but she was also supposed to be sick right now. His shirts floated on her, they were practically dresses in their own right.

"As long as you don't mind the company. I promise, no frisky business." He held his hand up in a 'scout's honor' type deal with a grin and guided her into the relatively small bathroom, though for a tour bus it was huge: namely the shower, because he wasn't exactly tiny. "Damn sand. Still pretty hot fucking you on the beach though. I gotta ask, Sammy, what kind of sexual background do you have, not including me?"

That was a question she really didn't want to answer, her wet hair coming down around her face as she started the shower. Shivering, she set the shirt he had loaned her out of spray range and stepped under the warm water, watching as he followed. "Just… Paul." She said finally, keeping her eyes closed as she rinsed sand and who knew what else out of her hair. "He's… boring." She admitted in a sigh, popping one eye open.

Chris chuckled, having caught onto that himself and turned her around, beginning to lather her hair with sweet-smelling shampoo. "Boring how?" He was curious, because who the hell wouldn't want to sex this beautiful woman up? In all positions? "You were unfamiliar with riding my dick and with doggy style. And when I ate you out, you didn't seem to be familiar with that either. I don't think I've ever made a woman as wet as you before, baby." It was the honest truth. "Was that your first time experiencing oral sex too?"

"Yes." He was going to kill her with humiliation. "He's- he just wants missionary and he doesn't like oral, not giving anyway." She said finally, tipping her head back as he lathered her hair. "I've tried getting him to do other things but he acts like I'm… disgusting or depraved." Paul was kind of like that in his day to day life as well, very routine.

"Sounds lame as fuck and boring as hell. You need some excitement in your life." Chris was the perfect guy to give it to her too, grinning at the thought. After rinsing her hair out, he turned Samantha around to stare down into her beautiful eyes and captured her mouth, pressing her back against the shower wall. "That man is fucking crazy not wanting to taste you." Since she'd been deprived of oral sex for so long, it was time to show her how a real woman should be treated as he lowered to his knees in front of her, once again burying his face between her thighs. "You're mine, Samantha, and I will have you whenever I'm in town. I'll give you what you need, what you desire, now spread those thighs for me, baby." He lifted one of her legs to rest her foot on his shoulder, keeping her balanced and began devouring her whole. "Hold onto me… you're mine again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven: Died with You**

 **When** Bill had been told to bring whiskey and woman's clothing, size included, he wasn't overly surprised to find Chris and Sam sitting on the couch, Chris naked and the woman wrapped up in a sheet. "What… are you doing?" He asked curiously, then his eyes roamed to the ashtray, groaning. "You didn't…"

"Oh just him, I don't smoke." Weed or cigarettes. Not that he hadn't tried tempting her.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Billie boy. Might give yourself a stroke." Chris smirked, taking a hit from his joint and tapped the end of it lightly as the ash fell into the tray. He turned her head, blowing some of it in her face and then did smoke rings over her head, seeing the exasperation fill her eyes. "Sorry baby, couldn't resist."He stood up with her, smacked her backside and took the bag from Bill, leading her back to the bedroom. "What's that look for, old man?"

"Two nights in a row? And you're buying her shit?" Bill shook his head. "Don't need another scandal, Chris, keep that in mind."

Sam stopped listening, rifling through her purse until she found her cell. Which had been blown up by Maria, Paul and her mom. She did shoot Maria a quick text, reassuring her. She ignored the others.

"Calm down, Bill, everything is gravy. And since when do I get into scandals?" Not too often, which Chris patted himself on the back for. He was very professional, did what he was supposed to do and what he did behind closed doors, with others, was his business, nobody else. The media could be up his ass at times, but that was to be expected. "She's my woman, get over it."

"Your woman? She has a man and did you even ask her?"

"No," Bill had followed them back to the bedroom. "he told me."

"And your thoughts on this?"

"He'll forget about me soon enough." As soon as he left town actually, she figured she was a diversion.

Well, she wasn't entirely stupid.

"She has a boy trapped in a man's body, who doesn't even pleasure her the way she NEEDS to be." Chris had no filter, no fucks to give and pulled Samantha right back on his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Whenever I'm in town, she's my woman and that's the way it's gonna be." They frequented this part of Florida a lot for concerts and whatnot – it was a perfect place to do them near the beach, where their age demographic could be reached.

Shaking his head, Bill gave Sam a sympathetic look. "I'm having the driver head back to the hotel. Are you actually planning on using your room tonight?"

Sam was trying to keep the sheet up, but he had pulled her so her ass was tugging it away from herself. "Wait… how am I getting home?" Not that it mattered, she was missing that morning flight. Maybe. Fuck.

"Why would you go home? I have a perfectly comfortable bed here and…" The look she shot him made Chris actually cringe on the inside, though he still held the smile on his face. "Alright – alright, I won't keep you kidnapped any longer. I had planned ravishing you all night long, but if you wanna go back to your dorm with your boring idiot boyfriend, I won't stop you." He kissed the top of her head and stood up, stepping out behind the curtains along with Bill. "Call a cab for her, Bill."

Nodding, Bill pulled his cell out, beginning to punch in the number only for Chris to stop him, cocking an eyebrow. "What? You just said to call a cab."

She was going back to her dorm to finish being 'sick', not with said idiot boyfriend. If he thought she was ill, he'd stay away for at least a week, just to avoid winding up sick as well. When the curtains opened, Sam looked up in time to see Chris coming at her, yelping when she landed on the bed. "Really?" She laughed, the black dress she had been about to put on now resting beside her head.

"You're not going anywhere, baby. You're staying here with me and you are going to that talent show tomorrow." Chris would be here throughout Spring Break and at the talent show; he would make sure she arrived on time to perform. If she didn't catch the flight home, well that wasn't his problem, it was hers and Samantha would deal with it. Hell, if her mother was as stubborn and conniving as he thought, she'd come here personally to get her and drag her home kicking and screaming. For now, however, she could stay with him as his body covered hers, his mouth on hers again.

Bill left the bus, after instructing the driver to head back to the hotel, shaking his head. Chris needed to come with a handbook, Sam was probably going to wish she had one. On the bright side, at least Chris was going to stick with one floozy this week and not several, that always led to interesting times.

* * *

" **Relax** baby, you're gonna be fine and that color on you is SMOKING." It was a deep sky blue, off the shoulder and went to mid-thigh. Chris had her hair done up and everything, along with her makeup. Samantha looked like a whole new woman, her lips glittering in the sunlight. He didn't dare kiss her, not wanting to ruin the image and instead kissed the crown of her head very lightly. The smell of hairspray was thick and strong, but it was the only way to get her hair to do what he wanted. "Deep breaths, you got this."

Samantha was BEYOND nervous. Chris had dressed her up like some over-sized sex doll, and she was terrified she was going to ruin whatever it was he had done to her hair and face. She spotted Maria and waved anxiously. The talent thing would run in three parts. Qualify today, Elimination rounds Monday, and finals Friday. Jesus she was nervous.

Maria had covered for Samantha, claiming she was throwing up all night long, after receiving the 'feigning illness' text the previous night. She knew exactly what to do and also knew Samantha would be entering the talent show instead of obeying her mother and Paul. "Go Sam!" She called out with a grin, seeing how nervous her friend was and hoped she didn't pass out on the stage.

Chris hoped so too as he took his seat at the judge's booth, waiting for the show to begin.

Bill just hoped Chris kept his ass in check. Being Sam's 'mentor' was all well and fine, if it got out they were bumping uglies, Sam could be pulled from the competition. He stood off with a group of people, watching the various locals come in and perform their talents, and then get judged. When Sam's turn finally arrived, he half-expected her to fall flat on her face.

Chris's eyes never left her as she stared out at the sea of people that had come and smiled as the music began. It was one of his songs, that shocked him since he didn't think Samantha liked any of his music. Leaning back in his seat, he shrugged as the other judges looked at him and then back up at the stage. It shouldn't come as a shock for the contestants not to sing his songs since they were well-known, popular and it'd been advertised he'd be here as a special judge. The moment the first note came from her mouth, Chris closed his eyes and relished in it.

Sam had listened to those Fozzy CDs she had bought and actually liked a song off the album "Do You Wanna Start A War", the 'Died With You' song. She was glad she had changed her selection because another woman had sang the song she had originally picked. That would have been bad. She had had to find a different key version of the instrumental because her voice and Chris' were in completely different ranges.

It worked well, the arrangement she picked out and how she sang the song. How the hell had she managed to do all of that in such a short amount of time? Samantha was an enigma and Chris found himself drawn to her even more, listening to her beautiful voice carry through the air. Her eyes were shut the entire time while she sang directly from her heart, and probably a healthy dose of fear.

Sam chugged down the water she was passed when she was backstage. The stage itself was really an open thing on the beach, with massive canvas tents for people to wait in. She hadn't seen her scores, but she was guessing she'd make it to the next round if the hug from Maria was any indication. Those who made it would be called sometime tomorrow, so… yay? What was harder to ignore were the cameras, she'd forgotten that this was being broadcast on some major music channel.

Luckily for Samantha, her parents never watched any of those channels and neither did Paul. He thought they were a waste of time. Paul was such a stick in the mud compared to Samantha, though she pretended to be one around him. Why she was still with him was beyond Maria. Samantha needed someone more spontaneous and exciting. Someone like the Rockstar who couldn't take his eyes off her throughout her entire performance. "If you don't make it to the finals, I'll be fucking shocked."

"Shut up, just shut up…" Samantha ordered, shaking her head. "I'm leaving, I'm starving!" And she hadn't eaten all day because of nerves. "And I need a shower, there is so much shit in my hair-"

"And your face. Since when do you wear make-up?"

Sam groaned, shaking her head. "Don't ask, okay." She already knew Chris was going to be busy with after shit for this gig, she was heading back to the dorm to get comfortable.

"You can't go home, you know that, right? You're in the semi-finals, probably the finals and you can't miss it. Paul was pissed when he came here this morning to get you. I lied to him and told him you'd been throwing up all night. He bought it, but…I think he's gonna tattle on you to your Mom too."

"Damn…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry, I skipped chapter! I've updated chapter 7 to show the actual chapter and then added 8 to it's actual place.**

 **Eight: Hard as a Rock**

 **By** the time Chris figured out Samantha had left, the talent show had ended and they had announced her moving onto the semi-finals. That wasn't a surprise. He wanted to celebrate with her, but that wasn't meant to be since she'd taken off. Shrugging, he decided to drink with the band for the night and, if his eye caught another Samantha, he would bring her to bed. That was doubtful, however.

* * *

 **Bill** had outright told her she and Chris couldn't be seen together since that would be grounds for DQ from the competition, fucking the judge. And… she was also overwhelmed. Maria had remained at the beach to continue with the festivities so Sam took advantage and had a very, very long hot shower, working out all the damn hairspray and gel that had been used to hold up her hair. She felt about ten pounds lighter when the make-up was off too.

She was fresh out of the shower and attempting to pick through her tangled, wet hair when her cell phone rang. She regret answering it, her very irate mother was on the other line.

"How are you feeling? Paul told us you were sick last night and that's why you missed your flight. Do you have any idea how upset your father is, Samantha? You better get on the next flight available and come spend your Spring Break with your family or ELSE, young lady."

"I think it was the Chinese I ate last night…" Sam made a retching noise, sniffling. She got into Maria's small little cupboard, pulling out a can of veggie soup and popped the lid. "I can't stay away from the toi-" She was over said toilet now, pouring the soup in slowly while gagging and purposefully dry heaving. She heard her mom shrieking about the grossness, hearing the plops. "Hold on mom…" More heaving. When she picked up her cell, she had been hung up on. "Ahhhh better."

* * *

" **Damn** it, she's actually sick…"

"Really?" Paul didn't buy it until Marsha began explaining what she'd just heard, immediately clamping his hands over his ears. "Gross! I told her not to eat that greasy crap and she refuses to listen to me."

"If she is lying, she's putting on a hell of a performance because… oh God, I can't even describe it again. Excuse me." Marsha swept out of the room, upset that her daughter would not be joining them for her Spring Break.

Paul was irate, going to complain to his parents about having an incompetent girlfriend. "I'm seriously thinking about breaking up with her."

Laura gaped, shaking her head instantly. "You can't, Paul! Samantha is your soul mate and you know this." She coaxed her son, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Just give her time to get over this illness and then call her. I'm sure she can still make it up here a couple days for the break…"

Maybe, he mused, but why did it feel like Samantha was lying?

* * *

" **Damn,** you girls are some scantlous hoes." John shook his head the next day, sitting with Maria and Samantha in their room, all of them stuffing their faces. Sam had just finished explaining how she had delayed going home.

"You haven't met her folks, it's totally warranted."

"No, he's right, women are scantlous hoes." She laughed, taking a very large bite of her sandwich, puffing her cheeks out when Maria shook her head.

Maria grinned, thankful she had a solid friend who didn't tattle to her boyfriend about her one night of being shady. It was a night she would never forget, Maria had always been kinky in the bedroom and luckily, so was John. Hell, he probably would've asked to join in if he'd gone with them. Then again, he was very possessive of her when it came to other men, so maybe. "So what's the plan, Sam?"

Even if she were so inclined to tattle, she wouldn't have simply because she had cheated on Paul, a lot, with Chris. Considering it was probably a once in a lifetime deal, she figured that should be an automatic freebie but that was neither here nor there. "I say we hit the beach, so I can hide under an umbrella and not fry."

"I'm down."

"Same here." Maria grinned, eyeing her boyfriend and pointed at the door. "You. Out. You're not gonna watch us change like a pervert." John grumbled his way out the door, both women laughing at him. Maria decided to wear something a little provocative to tease her boyfriend with and maybe she could entice him for a little watery fun.

Shaking her head at her friend's antics, Sam began changing into her two piece, black, and then a cover-up. She tossed a few towels into her tote along with sunscreen. "Where's my hat?"

Maria tossed the wide brimmed sun hat at her. "You and your damn white ass."

"I'm from New England, it's a thing there, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you need to tan that white ass, if you're gonna be sticking around Florida too." Maria smacked her backside with a laugh, already lathering her body up in oil and couldn't wait for the sun to bake her skin. She loved tanning and it was the perfect time of year to do it, not too hot and not too cold. The water would be a little chilly, but after baking in the sun for 2 hours, it would feel like heaven to dip into. Rolling her eyes, she looked up when there was a knock.

"All right, let's go."

When she opened the door, Maria nearly ran into a brick wall and stumbled back, eyes wide. "Umm Sam, I think it's for you."

"I'm sick!" She rasped, having this horrible feeling Paul had come back to drag her ass home. Just what she DIDN'T want. When Maria pushed open the door, Sam's jaw dropped. "How- how the…"

"I'll see you at the beach,' Maria cleared her throat and stepped out of the room after grabbing her stuff.

"The beach, huh? Sounds like fun." Chris grinned, pushing the shell-shocked woman back into the room and kicked the door shut, his hands cupping her face before she could really do or say anything else. "You did great yesterday." Against Bill's advisement, Chris had to see Samantha again and pulled back, sliding a finger down her cheek to her jaw, neck and shoulder. "We have some fond memories together at the beach, don't we baby?"

Sam was three shades of red, unable to do much more than stare at him. Chris Irvine was standing in her tiny dorm room. "You… why are you here?" Why did he keep showing up when he wasn't supposed too? Life didn't work like this, right? She caught his hand before he could play with the strap to her swim top, trying not to smile.

She failed horribly at that, her eyes glittering up at him. "I wanted to see my woman, of course. Give her a proper congratulations and maybe convince her to join me for a bite to eat or a stroll on the beach, something like that. Then again, you look so delicious in this getup, I might just keep you locked up in here and fuck you until we go blind, baby. How'd that be, hmm?"

"I'm not supposed to be seen out in public with you, Bill said it meant I'd be disqualified." Which, was probably not a bad thing she considered. She had nearly hurled on stage. Chris didn't look like he cared. She rolled her eyes. "Did… do you want to come down to the beach with me and my friends?" She offered hesitantly. What the fuck did a rock star do on his downtime? Besides college girls.

Bill was full of it since Chris had spotted several of the women that were in the competition hanging out with the other judges afterwards. It didn't mean anything to hang out with them, but being physical and affectionate towards each other would have to be done besides closed doors. "How about we go shopping? Get you something sexy to wear for the semi-finals, hmm?" The beach and her friends could wait, he wanted to make sure she looked like a star up on that stage.

"Shopping?" Sam wrinkled her nose, wondering if he were serious. "I still have that dress from yesterday." She had taken it to be dry cleaned actually, now it was hanging in her closet, in a garment bag, way to sexy for the likes of her. At his look, she groaned. "Let me change." Not going out in a bikini. Hell. No.

Grinning, Chris loved how she complied with whatever he wanted and sat on the bed, waiting patiently for her to change. He watched her every move, those curves went on for miles and he enjoyed the fact she wasn't a toothpick either. "Ready to go?" He yanked her flush against his body, passionately kissing her until he was sure her panties were damp and pulled back with a sly smile. "Let's go." Before she could protest, he had her out the door.

* * *

 **Shopping** with Chris was an interesting, painful experience. Stuff she wouldn't have looked at twice or even considered in her wildest dreams was exactly what he went for. One part of her was seriously flattered and in awe, the other part was terrified. "I can't wear that!" She whispered, eyeballing the 'dress' he had picked out.

"Why not? Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are? You've got legs, an ass you can bounce a quarter off of and breasts that aren't too big, but not too small either. This dress will accentuate all of your features." Not to mention, it also matched the color of her eyes, which was a huge plus. Her eyes would pop with this dress as he shoved it in her arms and pushed her into the dressing room. "Put it on and let me see."

Groaning, Sam closed the door behind her before stepping out of her sandals, hanging the dress up on the garment hook. Within minutes, she was out of her shorts and tank top and stepping into that dress. Sort of. Mostly. She opened the door and crooked a finger at the Rockstar. "I can't get the hooks on the back." She said, knowing the top wasn't hugging her like it was supposed to do to said hooks but he got the overall picture of what it would look like.

Chris devoured her with his eyes, his fingers delicately sliding up her arms until he came in contact with the hooks. He fastened them in place and slowly moved her in front of the full-length mirror, brushing hair away from her neck to rest over one shoulder. "Complete knockout. Men will be falling over themselves to get to you when you win that contest, baby." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck since there were no eyes on them and chuckled at her shiver. "Stay with me in my bus tonight. We'll have complete privacy."

Samantha nodded, smiling against his collarbone before pulling back to look up at him. "Can we swing by the dorm so I actually have an overnight bag this time?" She had spent two nights with him and had lost two dresses, gained two t-shirts. Probably time to break that habit. Well, it wasn't a habit, not really, this wasn't a long term thing, regardless of his talk about her being 'his woman', he was obviously sort of crazy. "Oh, and I need to text Maria so she knows."

"What is she your babysitter now?" Chris joked, nodding at her request and kissed the top of her head before brushing his lips against hers. "I like the thought of you having an overnight bag." He wondered if there was a way to convince her to travel with him during the summer, once school was out, even if it was for a short amount of time. "Come on, we gotta find you some rockin' shoes now to go with that saucy dress, baby."

Babysitter no, Maria was her friend and she had blown off said friend without notice for him. Samantha was not prepared for when they stepped out of the store and his guards shoved a stupid hat on her head, then she noticed Chris had been spotted. "Ow…" She grunted, rubbing her arm where she had been pinched and began working her way out of the cluster, watching as he was swarmed. It was very easy to see that he was reveling in the adoration.

Chris spotted that guard -Benny- manhandle Samantha and would take care of him once his adoring fans were satisfied. He would never turn down any fans that wanted pictures and autographs. It took awhile and Samantha was put in the back of a car with tinted windows. Once he finished and all the fans were taken care of, he slipped in the back of the car and wrapped an arm around Samantha with a grin, the car driving off. "Well that was fun."

Sam simply nodded, having occupied herself with her cell. "That was insane." Life of a famous person was definitely not for her. It wasn't exactly like she needed to pursue riches and wealth, she was a rich bitch, even if she didn't always act or dress like it. Tucking her cell back in her purse, she glanced at him. "You really get a rush off of that."

"Makes me harder than a rock, Sammy." Chris stated bluntly, laughing at the appalled and mesmerized look on her was the truth; in the small amount of time they knew each other, she should've been used to his bluntness by now. "When you win that contest, you'll be famous too, you know. Adoring fans, mostly men, flocking at your feet and doing anything you ask of them. All because you have a beautiful singing voice. What do you think of that?"

"Um, I don't know." Samantha hadn't thought that far and she wasn't counting on winning the contest either. Or hadn't been, but she had a feeling one of the judges was swayed in her favor, her blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully as she studied him. "You got lipstick on your jaw, Rockstar." She smiled slightly, pulling a tissue out of her purse to start wiping it away. "I don't think I need a bunch of men flocking at my feet."

A couple of the women had gotten a little rambunctious and kissed his face. Maybe going shopping out in public, especially a mall, wasn't the smartest thing to do. "You like cleaning me up, don't you?" He murmured while she continued wiping the lipstick and gloss away, finally stopping her to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine: Tits on the Table**

" **Take** me to the dorm." Samantha requested quietly, not about to be distracted. She wasn't losing anymore of her clothes, or getting anymore of his. "Do you really live on that bus?" She had heard Bill say he had a hotel room, he didn't seem overly fond of using them. "Do you- do you actually live somewhere? Like a house, or an apartment?" She couldn't imagine he did live on the bus not really, not all the time. Then, Sam realized she didn't want to know to much about him. What if he had kids? Or a proper girlfriend, or wife?

"Got a place here in Florida, actually, and one in Canada and another in New York." Chris informed her, watching her eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and laughed. "Granted, it's all the way in Miami, but I'm there maybe one month out of the year, possibly two. I'll have to bring you there sometime, maybe during the summer. I could kidnap your beautiful ass and take you away to Miami for the summer and your family can worry all they want about you. That's a delicious idea, actually." He stroked his chin in thought.

"You're jumping the gun there Rockstar," Samantha laughed, shaking her head as she moved away from him. "Once this week is over, you'll move on to the next place and forget all about me." Her eyes moved to the window, watching as the car pulled through the campus gates and eventually stopped in front of her shared humble abode. "I'll be right back down." She almost grabbed the garment bag containing the dress he had bought her then hesitated. "I should probably not put that away, huh?"

"Nope, you'll be wearing it tomorrow for the semi-finals." It was the whole reason they went shopping for her in the first place. If Samantha thought he'd move on from her, she had another think coming. It'd been a while since a woman caught his attention the way Samantha did and Chris wasn't even close to being done or sick of her. Samantha would find all that out in time as he watched her rush up to her dorm to grab her overnight bag.

Samantha packed basics, debating on if sleepwear was really needed… though she did toss his t-shirts in the bag, figuring she'd at least return them. When she slid back into the car, she brushed a strand of flyaways back behind her ear. "What next, Rockstar? Not shopping." It wasn't natural. A man enjoying shopping that much.

"Now, we're gonna get something to eat because your Rockstar is starving and then go back to my bus for some _fun_." There was no way Samantha ever tried anything like drugs, and he wondered what she would think about trying a little bit of coke. Maybe she wouldn't think of it as fun like him, but there was only way one way to find out.

* * *

 **This** place was not fancy at all. It was a low-key bar in a back alley, filled with smoke -which was illegal as all Hell since smoking had been banned in public places quite some time ago-, and lots of people she usually avoided. Chris seemed to enjoy the atmosphere and she just stayed as close to him as possible. She was definitely a sore thumb here, in her shorts and University tank top.

He stuck out too, but even bedecked as the God he liked to consider himself as, he still blended in better than her. It was all in the confidence and that he had in spades.

"Uh… you want to eat here?" Her answer was to be nudged down into a chair at a small table, eyeballing the table top. Samantha watched as he sauntered up to the bar. The man lived on his bus and banged college girls, smoked pot, was famous, and apparently frequented seedy, shady bars for potential supper.

Chris didn't answer her, too busy grabbing drinks for them and walked back a few minutes later to join her. "Here you go, baby." It was some kind of purple concoction, he forgot the name of it, but it sounded interesting, so he decided to try it out. "And yes, we're eating here."

"What is this?" Samantha stared at it suspiciously, taking a sniff and regretted it instantly. Alcohol. Since when was alcohol purple? She watched as he took a taste of his and considered it. "Do you even remember what's in it?" When he rattled off the ingredients, she was sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Uh…" She was going to wind up with alcohol poisoning or something, she wasn't a drinker. Tentatively, Sam sipped it, a bit surprised at how good it was, and doubly alert because she couldn't taste much alcohol, which meant it was a 'sleeper', you wouldn't know how much you had drank until it was too late. She had seen many a frat boy and girl lose their shit all over carpet that way.

"This shit is strong, so be careful." Chris cautioned, knowing one drink would probably have her on the floor, if Samantha didn't sip it the way he was. Luckily, she had followed his movements and the food would also soak it up as was no way they'd have more than one because he had other plans in mind for her tonight after grinned, requesting a simple beer when a barmaid pranced over and ignored her advances, his eyes on Samantha. "Hungry?"

"Water," She didn't need Chris' sage advice on the drink, she already knew better. "Bottled, please, and uh," No, not really. She had been devouring sandwiches only hours ago. Her eyes landed on the small white, greasy looking menu tucked between napkins. "Onion rings." Those actually sounded delicious. Her gaze moved back to Chris, who was breaking this poor woman's heart by ignoring the signals she was sending him. Well, hard to ignore those big ol' bouncing boobs when said woman bent down, chest all bared to him. "Is that a tattoo? On your… oh wow…"

"Why the hell are YOU looking?"

"Because you have them sitting on the table!"

Chris was dying laughing, to the point where tears had stung his eyes because of how BLUNT, yet innocent Samantha truly was. She had blatantly looked down that waitress's shirt, if one could even call it that, when HE was the one who was supposed to do the looking. "In case you didn't notice, sweetheart, I already got a woman with me tonight."

"No, you got some freshman college bitch who has no idea what she's doing with herself here."

"Get to stepping and tell your manager I want a new waitress, one that isn't looking to whore herself out while doing her job. Matter of fact, I want new drinks." He slid them both back over to her and smiled. "From our new waitress, now."

Samantha made a mental note to NOT eat anything here because a side of spit would definitely make it into her order. Nothing to drink either, unless it was something she opened herself. She watched the very angry waitress storm off before looking back at Chris. She hadn't been ogling the woman's tits so much as curious about where that tattoo ended, that had been… weird, interesting, but weird. No tatts on her, just her ears pierced. Chris had tattoos, it looked like he was working on a sleeve, or maybe he'd just stop there, wrist to elbow on the one arm. "Well… uh… sorry?"

Chris could see the apprehension on Samantha's face and knew this place was ruined for her. She wouldn't eat or drink anything, he wasn't stupid and didn't blame her. "Come on, we're outta here." He didn't bother waiting for a new waitress and tossed down some bills on the table before grabbing Samantha's hand and guiding her back out to the car. So much for getting something to eat and having a nice , maybe they should've just stuck to sex instead of trying to get to know each other. It always worked out better for both parties that way.

In a group of people horsing around or joking, there usually came a point where one person said or did something that just sort of brought everything screeching to a halt and things stopped being fun and turned awkward. Sam felt like that person now and frowned, rubbing the inside of her arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil it for you." She said apologetically. "I can wait here if you want to go back in."

"Psh, don't worry about it. I only took you here because they have great burgers, but fuck it, we can find somewhere else to eat or just order in." Take-out actually sounded good now that Chris thought about it, stroking his chin thoughtfully. She could get naked and eat with him, that was a delicious possibility too. "Back to the bus." He called out to the driver, winking at Samantha and wrapped his arm around her. "Stop pouting, it's not your fault. This place just isn't for some people and I'm fine with it."

Yeah no kidding. She had grown up in country clubs, and the tiny little tourist traps of her hometown where she had, when she had been younger and a lot more snotty. She had looked down on the Tourists, not realizing that they were a part of her taken for granted wealth. Sam had cut that shit quick when she had met Maria and realized what a mega bitch she was. Now that she thought about it, that's kind of when she started realizing she really, really did not like her relationship with Paul, even if they had known each other all their lives.

Chris had done a little research on Samantha, curious about her and found out she came from a lot of money. Wealthy family and her mother was a pain, to put it mildly. He'd been curious why her mother would pull her out of the talent show to begin with and, when he found out the reason, he both laughed and wanted to beat the hell out of her. Just because her mother was a gold-digging hussy did not mean her daughter was! Chris didn't even know the woman and wanted to hammer her, not in the fun way either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten: Girl Time**

 **When** they arrived back at the bus, Chris immediately guided Samantha to the back and nudged her down on the bed. "Take your clothes off, you're not gonna need them for a while, baby."

"Really?" Samantha didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated, pushing herself up onto her elbows to stare up at him. At his nod, she began shedding her clothes, sandals first. He was not undressing, just watching her, and she had to wonder what was going through those guarded blue eyes. When naked, she moved so she was kneeling on the bed, trying not to feel awkward. "Say something," She finally said softly, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Beautiful, exquisite, mesmerizing…" Chris had a whole slew of things he wanted to say, a smirk curving his lips as her cheeks reddened more. "Fuckable… edible…" Now he knelt on the bed in front of her, taking her hands in his and laced their fingers together before pushing her to where she was flat on her back. "You should always be like this when we're here together, alone. Naked and ready." He suddenly thought back to the coke, wondering if she would experiment with him and seared her mouth with a passionate kiss. "There's something I want you to try with me. I need you to have an open mind, alright?"

Mildly curious and somewhat apprehensive, Sam slowly nodded. She really hoped he wasn't about to try popping her butt or something, lines would very quickly be established. Sam watched as he got off of her and walked over to a leather bag, rolling onto her side to watch him. It became apparent soon enough, she was studying to be a social worker, she had a pretty good idea what was in that bag. "Umm…"

"I don't do it often, okay? But it does give one HELL of a high during sex and I wanna try it with you. I know what you're studying to be and doing it once won't make you completely addicted to it. Just try it with me. It'll be our little secret." Chris grinned, already pouring the white substance out of the bag and began lining it up. "What do you say, Sammy?"

".…okay."

* * *

 **High** was not exactly the word she would have used. That shit was fucking insane and having her ass popped turned out to be the least of her concerns because Chris became wild as all Hell. "Oh… ow… You bit my butt." She groaned several hours later, wondering why she felt all draggy now. Oh wait, that was the coming down from the high. She let her finger trail down her sweat slick body to her hip, flinching. "And there…"

That had been some of the most memorable sex of his life. Not only had HE been wild, but she had too. An animal had come out inside of Samantha and the claw marks down his chest, back and arms were just a small indication. "Mmm, I've got my fair of marks too, baby." He chuckled, pulling her against him to where they were spooning. "Something tells me you thoroughly enjoyed what we did together with the coke."

"I don't think I'll be making it a habit." Sam said after a moment, shaking her head as she struggled not to blush. It was a bit late for all that considering the things they had just done and she got why people would use drugs or alcohol to enhance things. It made it easier to relax and she had felt sexy, confident and apparently out of control. "Oh shit…" Her eyes landed on a series of scratches. "Those uh, need cleaned."

"Nothing a little Jack can't fix." Chris grabbed the half empty bottle and rolled off the bed, heading for the bathroom, not surprised Samantha had followed. He stood in the shower, pouring the liquid over his shoulders, arms, chest and back, hissing out as his eyes closed. The pain was both good and bad, a pleasurable mixture, honestly. He opened his eyes, seeing her wincing and pulled her into the shower with him, kissing her soundly. "Stop worrying, Sammy. Now let me see those bites." He poured some Jack over the areas he had bit down a bit hard.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Samantha shrieked, trying to wriggle away from him. That was like liquid fire and he had broken skin with his teeth. She didn't even want to try imagining what it would feel like with a proper wound. When he turned on the shower sprays, she didn't care that it was freezing, feeling the icy water soothing the areas and she glared up at him. "Neosporin and warm water with soap would have worked fine."

"Yeah, but this is quicker." Chris had laughed at her shriek, not bothered by it in the slightest and proceeded to take another long pull from the bottle before stepping out to set it on the sink. Then, he rejoined her and they proceeded to wash each other, needing to get the stench of Jack off their bodies. "Now I'm starving." He announced, once they were done with the shower and back in the bedroom. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything, I'm famished." They had skipped supper and had a lot of vigorous raunchy sex, on drugs, Samantha felt like her stomach was going to gnaw her own guts at this point. She glanced at her cell to check the time, she would definitely be sleeping her day away and something told her this was par for the course with Chris. Retrieving a t-shirt from her bag, she pulled it on, catching his quick frown and hid a smile. Naked, all the time, when it was just them, not happening.

* * *

 **For** the semi-finals, she had picked a Florence and the Machine song, mostly to show off a bit of her vocal range. "Thank you." She flashed Maria a grin when her friend did the hooks on the back of the dress. As soon as it was over, they had both bailed to avoid the mobbing crowd.

"I need me a sugar daddy, or sugar rockstar…"

"Shut up, it's not like… that…" She had her own money. She didn't need Chris buying things for her. "Quit it, wipe that smile off your face."

"So, are you planning on bailing on me for ALL of Spring break? The final show is Friday and we party the other days of the week, how's that sound? Or are you going to fly home?"

"I'm not going to New Hampshire. I'd rather watch frat boys play ping pong then watch old, rich people congratulate themselves on being rich." She groaned when her cell went off, reluctantly answering it. "Hi, mom."

"I know you're not really sick and so does Paul. He's very disappointed in you for not showing up during your Spring Break! You do realize, don't you, that this talent show is being aired on MTV?"

"Since when do you watch MTV?" Sam was a bit surprised to hear that, frowning when she heard her mom's sharp intake of breath.

"Since my only daughter decided to blow off her family and jilt her fiance for a _singing_ competition that she had NO chance of winning!"

"Ouch… but hey, I'm not sick, yay?"

Maria snorted at that from her place on her bed.

"Samantha, I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is, you need to squash it. There's no room for adventure and taking risks, not with our family. That talent show will only show just how talent less you are when you lose, sweetheart. I don't want to be the one to have to dash your dreams, but unfortunately, that's what I have to do. That's why I tried getting you out of it in the first place, but you defied me. Paul is very upset with you for lying to him and staying in Florida when you should've come home. You better make things right with him or you will regret it." Marsha left her with that thought, hanging up and felt like pulling her hair out.

"Your mom has some serious control issues, you know that? It can't be healthy." Maria yawned, watching as Sam began using make-up towelettes to remove the caked on face she had worn for the day. "What's her deal with Paul?"

"Money, duh." Sam shook her head, tossing away the wipes. "Which makes no sense since she HAS money. It's like it's never enough for her. I don't get it." Sighing, she dropped down onto her own bed, having shed the dress in favor of a t-shirt and panties.

* * *

 **If** Sam would have known the bullshit involved in this talent competition thingy, she wouldn't have done it. The actual 'main event' wasn't until Friday and it was only Tuesday. And there were interview type deals that she had been managing to avoid. Not to mention her final selection, which she still hadn't decided on yet. Text messages to keep ignoring from her non-fiance, and she had been trying to sort out how to break-up with him without hurting him too much. They had known each other all their lives after all.

"So, you're breaking up with Paul… for the rock star?"

Girl's time had been needed, at the beach, in the early evening when it was a bit quieter, and Sam shook her head, laying out on her towel, stomach down. "No, Maria." Chris would be gone soon enough, he wasn't the type to hold a 'girlfriend', and she didn't expect anything from him but what he had already given her. She hadn't even seen him since yesterday morning, maybe. He had been busy doing famous people shit, she had been avoiding it. "I just… I don't love Paul, and I don't want to lead him on, and I sure as fuck don't want to marry him. That would be-."

"Boring." Maria supplied thoughtfully, nodding as she glanced over at her friend. Being around Chris, no matter how sort the time, had apparently opened Sam's eyes to the fact that the world had a lot of shit to offer besides what she had known. "It was the sex, wasn't it?"

"God yes… I can't even begin to imagine having sex with only Paul for the rest of my goddamn life, I'd wind up a serial cheater, for realsies."

"You know, you never did tell me how he -Chris- is in the sack." Maria grinned at her friend's reddening cheeks and laughed, turning her head in order to look at Samantha through the black shades over her eyes. "Seriously, I want details. I told you all about my night." Which had been absolutely delicious, and she was blessed to have a friend who kept her mouth shut to her boyfriend. Unlike Samantha not loving Paul, Maria did love John and didn't want to lose him. "Out with it, just how crazy is he because I saw those marks on your hip and shoulder. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No!" Well yes, but only in the most delicious of ways, Sam flushed slightly as she recalled their drug fueled sexcapades before clearing her throat. "You should see my ass…" She teased, shooting Maria a sideways peek and giggled at the look on her friend's face.

"Oh wow, did you let him have your butt?"

"It's terrible to kiss and tell."

" You did! Oh I'm so proud of you!"

Pushing herself up, Sam kicked sand at Maria before heading for the water, shrieking when her smaller friend shoved her in, laughing.

Maria NEVER thought in a million years Samantha would let ANY man, even Paul, take her ass. What was it about Chris Irvine that made her throw caution to the wind? Maria LIKED this side of Samantha – the carefree, don't give a fuck about anything attitude she had going on. It was as if a whole new spirit had taken over Samantha because she looked more alive and Maria was sure she felt the same way. However, she also knew everything would eventually come crashing down around Samantha, hoping her friend was mentally and emotionally prepared for the outcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven: Three Ways from Sunday**

" **Beer,** you'll be fine." John reassured Sam later that night, passing her and Maria each a red plastic cup. He grinned when she eyeballed it, shaking his head when his girlfriend drained half of hers in one go.

"Gross!" Sam shrieked, sipping her own cup and pulled a face. That was disgusting. She had come out to one of the many spring break parties with her friends, trying not to get crushed as people danced and very glad she had worn her tan boots because they were protecting her toes.

"That's because they probably didn't pump it all the way." Chris chuckled as Samantha whipped around to face him with those wide eyes and dropped jaw. He promptly reached out, pushing her jaw back up to close her mouth. "Flies will get in, baby." He had a beer, canned, having brought his own and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Mind if I join the party?"

"Fuck no dude, the more the merrier!" John answered before Samantha could, not minding hanging with a rock star, even though he was more into rap and R&B music.

Chris was here. At a fricking college party. Samantha could only stare up at him, wondering which of them had lost their minds. Surely, the rock star had better things to do.

"You're going to get swarmed." Maria warned, nodding her head at some of the other students, who had realized who the hell he was.

Considering it got him hard, she doubted he'd mind.

Tonight, he wanted to relax and didn't want to be swarmed by countless people, so he'd brought backup. Security guards flanked them, blocking them in to where it was just him, Samantha, John and Maria around the small campfire John had made up on the beach. "Thank you, Benny." He nodded at his most trusted security guard and ignored the way Samantha was gawking at him. The people would get over him being blockaded soon enough and go about their partying, hopefully. "So, how's my woman tonight?"

"Since when is she your woman?"

"Since I've fucked her three ways from Sunday lately."

Maria didn't know whether to be amused, annoyed or concerned, maybe all three. His woman sure, for the week. And him being here was awesome but at the same time, had put a damper on the partying thing. She realized, it was probably like that all the time for him and bit her bottom lip.

Samantha was thinking along the same lines, staring into the fire as she ignored the look John had given her.

"Wait, wait, wait… rewind time. Sam?" Shy, sweet, already with a guy, Sam? No way.

"Okay Junior, I know she's with someone else and I could give a shit less since she doesn't like the guy anyway. Sorry, not sorry, if he's a friend of yours." Chris snorted, already knowing what he offered Samantha was far better than Paul Levesque ever thought about. "So, is this what you all do when there's a party going on? Just sit and sulk? You're supposed to be up dancing the night away, come on baby."

John wasn't friends with Levesque, the guy was a stick in the mud, but he wasn't entirely sure he cared for the older rocker either. "Hate to break it to you, dude, but your guards are keeping the party away." He snorted, taking Maria's hand and pulling her through the little guard ring around them and back to the actual party.

Maria shot them an apologetic look over her shoulder. John wasn't wrong but he didn't have to be a dick about it either.

That wasn't awkward at all. Samantha poured her beer out in the sand, she hadn't been planning on drinking it all to begin with. Beer tasted gross. "Chris, could you tone it down? I know you'll be leaving soon enough, but I'm not, and they're my friends." Not to mention, her reputation.

Now the grin was gone, and he was frowning, eyeballing Samantha, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Tone it down? Do you realize your 'friend' banged my entire fucking band behind that boy's back? And he doesn't know jack shit about it, does he? There's no 'toning' it down around me, Samantha. This is me and how it is, everyone wants a piece of me and, currently, my attention is focused on you. If you wanna go party it up with those ass clowns, go for it. I'm just gonna sit here with my beer and enjoy the ocean breeze. I figured I'd spend my some time with you before I leave tomorrow, but…" He shrugged, nonchalant as always. "Got a gig and it'll take a day to get there to set up and whatnot. You should be happy with that since I'm bothering you now. But I will be back Friday for the talent show."

"You didn't care that I had a boyfriend, so why does it matter what she did? We don't get to throw stones, Chris." Sam said evenly, watching as he dropped down into the sand and groaned, dropping down beside him. "I never said you're bothering me, damn it! But when you leave, I still have to live here and I'd rather my friends NOT be pissed at me because you have no fucks to give." She raked her hands through her loose hair at the look he shot her. "Quit glaring at me, I haven't done anything to you." And he was still glaring. "Fuck you too." Sam muttered, pushing herself back up.

"You've been there and done that already, not that I need to remind you." Chris flashed his smirk, seeing the exasperation and anger mixing on her face and folded his arms in front of his chest. "And let's be honest: You were planning on leaving that boy before I came along. I can see it in your eyes, you're not happy with Paulie boy and if you stay with him, you'll be nothing more than a trophy wife. I just hope Mommy dearest takes the news well instead of forcing you down the aisle since, families like yours, generally tend to do that. But hey, what do I know, right? I'm just a rock star after all. Sorry for ruining your night and the party with my existence. I'll leave you alone now, Sammy. Good luck on Friday." Chris whistled, gaining his guards attention and told them it was time to head out.

"What the actual fuck?" Sam watched as he got to his own feet, her cheeks flushed from anger more than anything else. How dare he throw her having sex with him in her face. "You really are fucked up, you- Hey, let go!"

"Away from Mr. Irvine, girl. Your time is up." Benny said flatly. When said girl kicked his shin with her steel toed boot, he shoved her down into the sand, trying not to curse or jump in place. That HURT.

And now she had sand up her ass. She was done with dresses. Sam wiped tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand, wondering where they had come from.

"Whoa, Benny, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Chris demanded heatedly, shoving his guard back none too gently to where HE landed in the sand on his backside. His eyes were nothing more than blue fire and Benny actually swallowed hard, his hands up defensively. "Walk away. NOW."

He turned to stare down at Samantha and knew she probably didn't want him touching her right now, the anger flowing through every vein in his body. "Are you okay?" He asked in a deceptively low voice. Chris was pissed off, all traces of humor and lightheartedness gone.

"Besides sand in places it doesn't belong, sure," She muttered, watching as he hand moved into her line of vision and hesitated. After a moment, she reached out, allowing him to help her up. He was pissed, she could feel it radiating off of him and she knew it wasn't aimed at her. A moment later, she hissed and shifted. "And somewhat sand burned…" Mostly the backs of her thighs, she began rubbing sand off of her, wincing. "Chris!"

Chris had whirled to cocock Benny properly.

"Holy shit, he just decked his bodyguard!"

And now the other guards were trying to keep onlookers away as shouts of 'fight' went up.

"I really hate your friend." Chris muttered, glaring in Maria's direction and lifted her in his arms to where she wasn't in pain and her head rested against his shoulder. He made a beeline for the waiting car, not bothering to release her and held her against him on the drive back to his bus.

Bill was right; he did not like hotels at all and it would save money in the long run if he simply just stayed on his bus. Not that he had to worry about money, but Chris enjoyed sleeping on his bus instead of a hotel room. It was familiar, and he could do a lot more bullshit, get away with more, on his own bus. "We don't want to be bothered." He growled at the rest of his guards, stalking on his bus as the doors closed behind him and carted Samantha to the back.

Well this was not where she had expected to wind up and Sam made sure there wasn't going to be any whiskey involved in her situation before allowing Chris to eyeball the red, 'burnt' area. Sand was essentially silica, and being pushed into it, skidding, well… ouch. She cleaned herself up in the bathroom before walking out to stand between his open legs since he had planted his ass at the end of his bed, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Chris had time to cool down his boiling blood to where it simmered now and relaxed a little more at her touch. His hands slid up her sides to rest on them, his blue eyes looking up at were no longer iced over, having returned to the cool blue. He knew it would hurt her to straddle him and wanted to inspect the injured area as he stood up from the bed and moved behind her, his hands still on her waist. "Lay down on your stomach." He ordered, already pulling the dress up and over her head, dropping the material to the floor. "These…" He plucked at the panties, snapping them lightly against her skin. "Need to go too."

"It's fine, you already looked and I cleaned it up. Not my first sand burn, Chris." She had gotten several from playing volleyball, once on her side, that had hurt like all Hell. Panties, bra and boots, it was almost like the first time she had stayed with him and she wrapped her arms around herself, leaning back into him and sighed. "When do you leave for your gig?" She asked quietly, wondering why she even cared. Fling. It was a fling. She did not need this rock star consuming her.

He had already consumed her, that was the problem and Chris found himself becoming consumed with her in return. "Tomorrow morning." He murmured, pressing soft kisses along her shoulders and moved her hair away from her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. "I'm sorry about earlier. What I said, it was out of line. I just, I wanted to see you and it sucks I make a commotion everywhere I go. I can't help it though, that's the nature of the business I'm in. And when you told me to tone it down, it… it hurt my feelings, baby. I'm not gonna lie." He sighed heavily, breathing her in. "I'll kill that mother fucker for laying his hands on you."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you're so overwhelming." She said after a moment. He was too, so over the top, larger than life, and she was learning that was just HIM, who he was. She was also learning he had a nasty streak. Turning, Sam wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and groaned. The commotion thing, she got why he lived on this bus, it was his own personal haven from all that.

His eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of her body against his and he lifted her chin, his mouth descending hungrily on hers. "I meant what I said earlier. You're my woman and I'm not gonna forget about you when I leave here. I want you and only you right now, Sammy." Chris chuckled, the lightheartedness back in his eyes and demeanor. "I'm not close to being done with you and I know you want to be with me. So, when I come to see you, I expect you make time for your man. Because that's exactly what I am. Yours."

Shaking her head, Samantha stepped back, dropping down to bend over and unlace her boots. Once she had set them aside, she stood up to press herself against him. "Deal." She smiled, brushing her lips against his jawline, fingers moving to his hair. Just another reason for her to end things with Paul, which she was going to do anyway and honestly, she didn't really see Chris coming to see her very often, not with his job.

Rubbing his nose against hers, Chris guided her down on the bed and removed those panties and bra, wanting her naked. Hadn't he said that once before? Naked in his bed whenever they were alone? Yes he had. "I'll call you as much as I can and come see you on a couple days off." He was getting ready to go on tour, so he probably wouldn't see her for a couple months once he left after the talent show. Not wanting to think about that, Chris focused on devouring and worshiping every part of her body, getting both their minds off the inevitable split.


	12. Chapter 12

**12: Bad Roadie**

" **Does** she know you kidnapped her ass?" Bill asked with a resigned sigh the following day. They had left to head for the gig, and when they reached their destination, he had gone to wake up Chris. Chris was already up, out on his couch, eating something that looked gross and he had spotted Samantha tangled up in the sheets through the open curtains. When Chris shook his head no, he groaned. "Is this semi-serious? Should I be worried?"

"If you mean is she my woman, then yes. She's my woman and she's going on the road with me until Friday." Chris hadn't meant to oversleep, it just sort of happened. Due to copious amounts of sex between the two of them. Delicious, unbridled, dirty sex, it was incredible. "No reason to be worried, though I've decided Benny needs to be fired. He put his hands on Samantha last night for no reason, Bill." His eyes darkened slightly at the memory. "Gave her sand burn too. His ass needs to go."

"All right." Bill dropped down opposite of him. "I've got her size, I'll have someone get her some clothing." He rubbed his temples briefly before pulling out his cell, sending a text. "Benny is gone." And he had sent his own assistant out to do the clothing thing. He cleared his throat when Sam emerged, wrapped in the sheet. "Good afternoon."

"Huh?"

"Morning baby, slight problem, well, not really a problem, but it's more of a situation." Chris smiled easily enough, deciding he would be the one to break the news to her and could tell she noticed the bus was moving. "We – uh – overslept and when I got up, the bus was already rolling toward the city I'm performing in, so you're my roadie until Friday. Surprise!"

Sam was staring at the time on the digital clock over the driver's seat. It was way past morning and she shook her head, trying not to smile before dropping down on the couch alongside Chris. "What does a roadie do?"

She was more of a groupie actually but Bill knew better then to say that one out loud.

"Roadies usually put up the stage set and handle all the bullshit lighting, shit like that. But you, my baby, are my _personal_ roadie. Meaning, you stay by my side, except when I'm on stage, and distract me until showtime." Chris informed her, a lewd edge to his tone and grinned at a disgusted Bill, rolling his eyes. "Get used to seeing her around, Billy boy!"

"Oh shit…" Sam squealed, shaking her head as her hands flew up to her flushed cheeks. "Chris, I didn't bring my things," Because duh, this hadn't been in the plans last night. At his 'so what' look, she groaned. "I don't have my birth control pills!"

He sent another text. "On it." No way was he letting some groupie get knocked up.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't wanna have my baby? It'd be a hoot to show the kid the ways of the road and everything." Bill was physically paling at this words and he laughed wholeheartedly, slapping his knee. "Relax, Billy boy, I am in NO position to be a Dad right now. Maybe down the road, but definitely not now. Go ahead and tell Bill whatever you need for the next few days, Sammy. He'll take care of you."

By the time they parked, Bill had a very short list because she didn't need much and Samantha had not been amused with Chris' have my baby comment. The man was insane. "So while you're having your concert, what do I do?" She asked curiously, once Bill was gone, which was great because she didn't like hanging out almost naked in front of the guy when he was very obviously uncomfortable with her presence.

"Stay on the bus and be bored out of your mind, or come join in the fun, sweetheart." Chris grinned, getting dressed for the concert in his black leather pants, silver sequined shirt with the buttons undone and his hair was half up and half down in a crazy up-do. "Got a front row seat for you, if you're interested. What do you think?"

"Is there a bar?" At his nod, she smiled. "I'll just park my ass there." Because bars at these kind of venues tended to have the best security, and drinks. She'd sip on something, be away from the crazy, and get to see him lighting shit up. She shrieked when a bag came flying through the curtains and landed on the bed. Dresses spilled out, yay, her shit! She began rifling, gathering Bill had noted her preferred style. Maria called it 90's country chic, she guessed it worked. "Cool…" She held up the black dress that was sort of similar to the one she had been wearing the night they met.

His eyes instantly darkened at the sight of that dress and snatched it from her, instead pulling out a flowery getup. "This dress you'll wear for only me, baby." Chris ordered, holding the black one away from her as she tried reaching for it to snatch it back. "Uh-uh, Rockstar's rules, Sammy. Now go get dressed up and I'll have you escorted to whatever bar you want. Do you know this area?" They were in Atlanta, Georgia currently, which wasn't overly far from the Florida location.

"A bar IN the venue, Chris, I want to watch. Where are you playing?" When he told her the name, she nodded. It held a few hundred people, there was a bar. She had gone to a country music thing there a few years back. At the very least she had her purse and ID, and money. "I'm not 'dressing up'," And she couldn't, because Bill had bought stuff that was low-key, comfortable, and she grinned. The man was good at his job, or his assistant was. She pulled out a denim skirt, white baby tee and a denim shrug jacket. "How about this?"

"You look good in anything you wear. Hell, wear a paper sack for all I care, just not that dress." Not for anyone except him. He pulled her into his arms, passionately kissing her and smacked her backside, hardly able to get this show on the road. The concert would go off without a hitch and then he'd come back here, or track her down if she was still at the venue bar, and have his way with her for the night. "Alright woman, enough distractions."

Distraction… his disco shirt was a distraction. Sam was ready soon enough, skipping make-up and braided her hair back over her shoulders before letting Bill escort her off through a general admissions entrance while Fozzy went through the band's entrance. She wasn't supposed to be hanging out with Chris in a way that gave an indication into the nature of their relationship, and she appreciated a bit more just how HARD Bill's job was when he spotted photographers. "I'll stay right there." She said, gesturing at the bar. She'd be set far enough back where she wasn't going to get crushed, but close enough to see Chris and the rest quite nicely.

"Thank you." It was already getting packed and the opening act was hitting the stage.

Winking at her, Chris made his way backstage, nodding and waving at his screaming, adoring fans. He was all smiles, completely in his element and laughed at how raucous the crowd was. This would be a lot of fun. He loved crazy crowds.

Samantha settled her backside at the bar, knowing she would be sipping on light drinks all through the night if she wanted to keep her perch. Her purse was slung across her chest and she pulled out her cell phone, idly playing on it while she tried to ignore the very loud, very heavy metal opening act. More texts from Paul and as she scrolled through them, she inwardly sighed.

Things hadn't always been this way. Back in high school, while stuck up and snobby, they had also been spontaneous. It had been nothing for Paul to show up outside her bedroom window at random hours and they would just sneak off. Now, everything was done according to a schedule. Gross. Finally, she managed something short and sweet, and stuffed her cell back into her purse, turning towards the stage.

When Fozzy finally came on, Samantha had gotten bored at the bar and tired of being hit on by strangers. She had made her way closer to the stage, able now to place some of the songs since she had downloaded some of their singles. She definitely recognized this song and Chris was sweating like a beast, his blue eyes lit up as he bounced around stage like a madman.

 _When the lights go out, the walls come down  
We sound just like animals  
Inhibitions lost and lines get crossed_

 _You get me off, when the lights go out_

Sweat dripped off his body as he discarded the sequined top, leaving him bare from the waist up and the pants he had on hung low on his hips. Every performance was exactly like this – powerful and from the heart. Chris wouldn't have it any other way. He crouched, reaching out to the fans, his eyes locking on Samantha, who was nearly front row and smiled at her, winking. Some of the girls in front thought he was doing it to them and began spazzing out. The look on Sam's face was priceless.

Samantha rolled her eyes and shook her head, stepping back to let the screaming women through and moved away. She leaned against a pole, humming along when the band segued right into S.O.S..

"You're that girl from the MTV talent show, right?"

Someone was RIGHT in her ear, yelling to be heard over the music. Sam

lurched away, frowning and shook her head no.

"You are!"

She knew that talent show had been a stupid idea and unlike Chris, she did not get 'hard' or tingly from being recognized.

"Man, leave the bitch alone, that's not her!" Another guy shouted from her right, jumping up and down to the music and growled when he was shoved. "What the fuck?!"

"Don't tell me that's not her when it is!"

"Don't shove me!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck YOU, bro!"

"STOP THE MUSIC!" Chris roared in the microphone, his eyes narrowed and no longer full of fun, only anger at the two assholes fighting at his concert. "What the fuck are you two ass clowns doing interrupting MY performance, huh? You wanna fight? Go do it OUTSIDE, not in here with everyone else! Or I'll come down there and beat both your asses, you understand me?!"

"Hey, this is the broad from the show, right?!"

"HEY!" The stench of sourness, beer, wafted over her as Dipshit #1 grabbed her arm and breathed right in her face.

"She is NOT!"

And this is why Sam didn't drink, but she sure as fuck DID wear steel toed boots and she kicked the idiot in his shin, like she had Benny the night before. Alcohol had a way of dulling pain though, but not for her, and she ducked when a very wide, graceless punch came her way. She heard idiot's bellow of pain when his fist connected with the steel pole behind her, wincing. Oops?

Now truthfully, Chris enjoyed having Samantha at his show and he knew this wasn't her fault, but chaos seemed to follow her wherever she went. First the incident at the beach with his prior guard and now there was a fight at his concert. What the fuck was going on? He hopped down, twisted the man's arm behind his back and shoved him right in the waiting arms of the security guards of the venue."GET HIM OUTTA HERE! We're here to party and have a good fucking time, not fight!" The crowd roared as Chris got back on the stage to start up a new song.

Samantha kept her ass back at the bar for the remainder of the concert. Boredom set in quick when jumping people obscured her view and honestly, that little tiff had drained the fun for her. She idly toyed with her cell, eyeballing the picture Maria sent her and groaned. A shit ton of red roses, all over her side of the dorm room, with Maria's 'Paul. Gross' caption, and now she was curious. Paul had sent her flowers? He had to be mad at her for bailing on him, and it wasn't a secret anymore she was still in the talent show. What the fuck? That wasn't normal for him.

Once the concert was over, she lingered there, watching as security ushered the stragglers back as shit was torn down. Equipment and stage stuff, the merch tables, she would not want to be a roadie, it looked tedious. She sipped the wine cooler she had ordered, not minding it now being room temperature and watched as Chris emerged from backstage again. Soaked in sweat, no shirt… kind of like how she had met him. "What? I'm busy."

"Heads up, Paul is on his way back here."

"I'm sorry, what?" She regret answering the call.

"Apparently, you're not answering your cell for him and he says he wants to 'support' you during the finals Friday. I call bullshit. He'll be back in the morning."

Tomorrow was Thursday, Chris said they wouldn't be back in Florida until Friday. "Uh…. cover for me?" At Maria's laughing assent, she growled and hung up.

"What's going on, baby? You alright? Anyone else bother you?" Chris wanted to ring that man's neck for laying his hand on her, but he couldn't stir up trouble at his own concert. Bill would have a coronary and he rather liked the man catering to his every whim. He got paid well for its. Chris draped a sweaty arm around her, laughing when she informed him Paul was on his way back to campus to 'support' her on Friday. "Well, he's in for a rude awakening because we have one more concert to do before going back on Friday."

"No, Rockstar, YOU have one more concerts and I am going to stay on the bus, or go explore." That could be fun, and it wasn't something she got to do very often these days. How in the blue Hell was he going to get through tomorrow and then Friday with all this shit lined up back to back? "And that dude just took a picture of us!" Sam cursed, watching as said dude took off with his camera before security could grab him even as Chris was moving to hide her face.

His chest was DRENCHED and now it -sweat- was all over her face. Thankfully, she had skipped the make-up or else she'd of been fucked. She had decided: Chris could have ALLLLL the fame he wanted, she was good with being a nobody. The invasion of privacy and not being able to go anywhere without causing a commotion seemed depressing.

"Find him!" Chris ordered his guards, watching them head off in different directions to try to find the bastard that had snapped the photo. "No, you need to go back to campus. You're not happy here, that much is obvious. I didn't mean to bring you along in the first place, but at least you know what happens in my world." He kissed her soundly, knowing sex wouldn't be enough to keep her with him. "I'll have Bill book you a flight back to Florida and I'll see you on Friday after the talent show." Providing she didn't get disqualified if that photo surfaced online.

"Wait, what?" Samantha was confused, and a bit hurt, trying to understand where that had come from. "You're sending me away? I'm not unhappy Chris, I just don't want to cause anymore problems at your gigs."

"You're going to wind up disqualified from the show."

"I don't care, I never expected to make it as far as I did and I kind of already won the grand prize and then some, now didn't I?"

She had a pretty solid point. "I'll go get her a ticket home." He said after a long moment, walking away. Chris hadn't said anything to the contrary so… maybe he was bored with Sam. Or maybe he wasn't happy with her starting a fight tonight.

"I don't wanna hurt your feelings baby, I want you here, but now your boyfriend is coming back to campus. You need to break things off with him. Take this time to do that and come Friday, we'll be back together again. It's only two days, we can last that long." They'd have to learn to last a LOT longer, especially since she was in school and couldn't leave to be on the road with him whenever she wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

**13: Trying to Break Up**

 **When** Samantha finally, against her personal wishes, reached campus and then her dorm, she was highly irritated. Bill had flat out told her Chris was likely to end things with her Friday because that's just how things were. Bill hadn't been mean about it, but he had listed a lot of valid points about why it would never work. Irritation spiked when she let herself into her room to find John and Maria in her goddamn bed. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY BED?!"

"WHY ARE YOU BACK?!"

"Shit… shit, sorry, fuck…"

And all the fucking flowers… oh my God. Sam turned and walked right the Hell back out, deciding she'd go hang out in the downstairs common area for the dorm house. She was going to have to start considering her own room, that was the third damn time.

* * *

 _So, she had returned to campus from being on the road with her Rockstar_. Paul inwardly mused, smiling at the irritation lining Samantha's face and walked up to her, clearing his throat. "Hey sweetheart." He had another bouquet of roses, handing them to her and kissed her lips softly while placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked bemused. "I missed you. What are you doing down here?" He'd just gotten in and hadn't expected to see her until Friday, but lucky him, she was here. Maybe Samantha was seeing the error of her ways about being with a loser rocker after all. "What time is your performance on Friday?"

"Five, down on the beach." Sam stared up at him, frowning. Before he left, he had called the competition a shitty waste of time, and now he was here, to see her perform? What the actual fuck? "What's going on?" She demanded, a bit suspiciously, because this was not normal Paul behavior. "Is my mother here?" Since he had gone running to Marsha not once, but twice in the past week. "Paul, we really, really need to talk."

Because whether she was with someone else or not, this wasn't working. It had taken Chris to really kind of push it home for her but there it was. She and Paul hadn't been working for a long time now. It wasn't fair to him, or herself, or their stupid families, to be dragging this out.

"Can we sit down?" She asked, gently guiding him over to the old, comfy couch in the corner, glad that most people went home because it meant they had the common room to themselves. Dropping down, she gently placed the bouquet on the stand beside her before turning to stare at him, watching as he sat down as well. Except, he was sitting really, really close to her, staring down at her intently and Samantha blinked. He was actually paying attention to her, for the first time in over a year. He was mentally there with her, focused on her, and it was… disconcerting, actually. She was used to being ignored.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Paul took her hands, holding them in his. She was speechless because he was actually paying attention to her. If he wanted to keep her, he had to play the part and prove with actions, not words. He knew she was going to try to break up with him, but that wasn't happening, not if he had anything to say about it. If he had to sit through a boring talent show and watch her make an ass out of herself in said show, so be it. He'd do it, anything to keep his diamond.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about. I understand you didn't wanna be around your Mom." Not really, he loved her mother, but Paul had to play the game with Samantha. "I love you, Sam, and I just want to support whatever you want to do."

 _Oh he would_ _,_ _the asshole._ Samantha cleared her throat, trying to pull her hands away from him but he wasn't letting go, his grip gentle but firm. "Paul…" He was such a dill, pulling this shit now. "Look, I think we need to-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't move out!"

Now wasn't the time. Sam rolled her eyes. "Maria, you-"

Maria eyeballed the pair, frowning but didn't say a word. She had thought Sam was breaking up with Paul, not… this. "Um… so… roomies, still? I'm washing your stuff, and it'll NEVER happen again."

"Okay, good, I'm glad but-"

"Have you given your music to the stage manager yet? You have to do it today."

"Fuck…"

Paul fought an eye roll and smiled, reaching out to caress her face with the back of his hand to regain her attention. "After you win the show, I'll take you out anywhere you want or we can do whatever you want. It's your call, hmm?" Maybe giving her a little more leeway in their relationship instead of it being so scheduled would help him out with her too. "So, what were you saying to me? Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me, Samantha. I'm ALWAYS here for you."

* * *

" **Always** here for you, always, why is he making this so goddamn hard?!" Samantha screeched Friday afternoon, down at the beach with Maria. Maria hadn't made it into the finals, it was just a small handful of them, and she was avoiding her sort of boyfriend. Every time she tried to break up with him, they were interrupted, or he kissed her, or her phone rang and now… now she trying to get her head in the game. She wasn't letting Chris dress her tonight,

Hell, she hadn't seen or heard from him since he had sent her packing though he had said he would see her after the show. She was planning on breaking from the dress thing and professional make-up and hair crap. Black leather pants and a black belly baring tank top with black low heeled boots Maria had gotten her as a 'sorry' present. Her ebony hair hung down to her elbows and she had gone with her usual tinted lip gloss and a hint of black eyeliner. Nothing overly fancy, nothing 'country', just basic because it was about the music, not her attire.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Maria sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe you should just write him a 'Dear John' letter or something."

"Yeah, except it'd still manage to get lost in transit."

* * *

 **Bill** nudged Chris from his seat behind the judge's panel, gesturing his head at the boyfriend who was front and center, looking bored. So much for that, huh?

"Wait, is this…?" John was also out in the crowd, grinning when Maria joined him. "She listens to Shinedown?"

"Everyone has a guilty pleasure. Hey Paulie boy, you should pay attention!"

Technically, this was out of her comfort zone because sometimes, Brent Smith sang fast. Like, you could understand him, but it was still fast. But she had been practicing, sort of, as much as she could, and she knew the song by heart so that helped. The first part of the song, not so bad, and then came the bridge and the chorus, where it was make it or break it. Maria had encouraged her to use the 'growl' thing she did, what the hell ever.

 _For my sake please_

 _Stop slowing me down, stop holding me up_

 _Quit making a scene, enough's enough_

 _Let's be honest, your promise, was never meant to last_

 _So I'm taking you on, I'm calling you out_

 _There's nothing left, for us here now_

 _Let's be honest, I promise, I'm never lookin' back for my sake_

 _For my sake_

Paul knew she was singing that to him, but he pointedly looked away from the stage and eyeballed the rocker, who couldn't take his eyes from Samantha. She was TAKEN and Irvine could learn that the easy way or the hard way. Snorting, he moved his eyes back to HIS woman and clapped when the song ended, trying to be as enthusiastic as possible.

Maria had to go. That was his next goal is getting rid of the loud mouth bad influence on his girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée. He just had to find the right time and place to propose, though Marsha had asked him to wait it out until the summer when school was completely out of session.

Chris was standing, applauding and whistling, along with the rest of the crowd, though he had to wonder if Samantha had broken things off with her boyfriend or not.

* * *

Samantha waited backstage throughout the rest of the event, not overly surprised when at the end, there was a little break while the judges debated. When they were all called back out, she was a bit surprised to find her palms sweating, wishing this was over, and her eyes found Chris', smiling slightly. First place was money, which she had, and meeting a celebrity, which she had already done. She didn't care about winning though she would admit to being pleasantly surprised at second place.

As soon as prizes were passed out, and the winner was being pulled for a TV spot thing, she slipped backstage, taking deep breaths. "Never… again…" Hell no, that was a royal pain in the butt.

Paul was waiting for her backstage, alongside Maria and hugged her tightly, kissing her to the point where her toes curled. He hadn't kissed her like that in a very long time. Again, playing the part, the game, was what he had to do. "You did wonderful, beautiful. I'm so damn proud of you." Not really. This was all a hoax, a sham, and now that she didn't win first place, maybe she'd get her head out of the clouds and start focusing on schooling and her upcoming career. Eventually, she would be a stay at home mother and wife, knocked up with his kid while he brought home the bacon. However, Paul knew better than to tell her any of that or any of his plans.

"IWANTTOBREAKUP!" It came out a loud rush and Samantha both cringed and felt relief coursing through her. Not the best time, not the best place, but she had been trying since yesterday and it hadn't been happening.

"God, I was wondering if you were ever going to do it."

"Maria, go away. Paul, I'm sorry but I don't -this-, I don't love you anymore, I don't think I have in a while."

"And the sex is boring, tell him about that." Maria wasn't going anywhere, she had been waiting awhile to see this.

"Maria!" She wasn't trying to hurt him anymore then she had too, Jesus Christ! "It's not boring, it's-"

"Stale. One two beat, missionary only and who the FUCK doesn't go down on their woman?" Maria shrieked as John dragged her off.

Samantha was mortified and they now had a few onlookers. "That is not how I imagined this would go down… I'm so, so, so sorry Paul."

Paul couldn't believe the AUDACITY of that little cunt, his eyes growing wide and wider, staring at his now ex-girlfriend like she'd grown three heads. It was the rock star. Maria and the rock star had corrupted her against him! Poisoned her mind and heart! Paul couldn't say a word, seeing the desperation in Samantha's eyes and knew he couldn't make a scene, clearing his throat very gruffly.

Her words of 'I don't love you anymore' echoed in his ears, which made his heart hurt more than he ever thought possible. Instead of arguing with her, he simply backed away and left the backstage area, heading back to his dorm to make a phone call. Marsha had to know about this immediately. Well, maybe not immediately. He had to try to salvage a few things of his own first, like his pride.

Without Maria there to annoy her and keep her thoughts focused, Sam drifted away from the crowds and scene, the party starting as camera crews wrapped up. She ambled down the beach, away from all that, and wiped tears off her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to hurt Paul, she had known him since they were kids.

Hell, they had been high school sweethearts, and at one time, she had loved him and couldn't see a future without him. That had changed over the last year but that didn't mean she still didn't care about him. It wasn't like that had changed. Just HOW she cared. "Fuckin' boots." She dropped down on a driftwood log, ignoring the old fire pit beside it and tugged off the boots, groaning. She'd give him time to calm down and try to smooth things over.


	14. Chapter 14

**14: Drunken Sam vs Sober Sam**

 **April** rolled into May and Samantha heard not a fricking peep from the Rockstar. She had known once the week was over, that was it, contrary to what he had said. But deep down, there had been that little silver of 'what if', a little speck of something that shouldn't have been. Paul wouldn't acknowledge her at all, she didn't blame him. Maria, smart chick that she was, had moved in with John, and as it was the last month of school, she wasn't expecting a new roomie. Having both beds pushed together however, was awesome.

Not even the big bed kept the 'what if's' away when she was in by her lonesome at night.

* * *

 **What** a fucking tour, Chris was beat and ready for a long summer break before having to do it all over again. Bill was sent home to be with his family and he only had one bodyguard with him, at Bill's insistence. He walked up to the dorm room door he knew belonged to Samantha and knocked, grinning at the absolute perplexed expression on her face once she had opened it.

"Baby, I'm home!" He sang, pulling her into his arms and passionately kissed her, lifting her to where her legs wrapped around his waist as he backed her into the room, kicking the door shut. "Goddamn I missed you…"

"Oh get the fuck off of me, Chris!" Samantha was a strange combination of thrilled, confused and angry. "You ass!" He had her damn number, she did not have his, and she did not like being left in the dark. That wasn't okay. "You… stop it, I'm trying to be mad." It was hard being mad when he was kissing her neck and she tried scrunching her head down to stop him, pushing at his shoulders until he set her down and huffed, straightening out her t-shirt. "Stop smiling, me being upset isn't funny." But there was no bite in her tone and she was trying not to smile either.

"Oh come on, baby. You know you can't stay mad at me." Chris coaxed, sliding his hands up and down her sides, pulling her closer to him and rest his forehead against hers. "I was giving you time to get over what happened between you and Paul." Word about what had gone down backstage had hit him, he didn't wish that shit on any man. She truly was his woman and had broken things off with Paul, so now she belonged to him completely. That's exactly what he wanted. "You should be thrilled your Rockstar is back to rock your world."

"Me and Paul? Oh no, that was pretty much over and done with the minute it happened, I was pretty… uh… upset over Maria 'helping' it along." Which was why Maria lived with John now. "I was trying not to hurt him, she humiliated him," And Sam in the process, her cheeks flushing at that painful memory as she moved away to start gathering up her textbooks and papers, stacking everything on Maria's old desk haphazardly.

Chris studied her thoughtfully, watching as her cheeks went through several shades of red.

"Rock my world, you have the worst timing, you know that? It's end of the year, tests up the ass!" Since she wasn't graduating until after NEXT school year, she wasn't as stressed as a lot of the others.

"So? I'll stay here and chill out while you do your schooling and when you come back, I'll rock your world then." Chris made it sound so simple, so easy, which was how his life rolled for the most part. "Or, you could just say to hell with finals and fuck me instead." He wiggled his brows at her, watching her shake her head with a gaping face and laughed, smacking her pert backside. "Mmm, I missed that ass, I'm riding that bad boy later on."

"I don't have anymore classes today, that was all this morning." Samantha informed him with a slight grin. "And I only have two more tests, one in the morning and then the last one tomorrow afternoon." Then her last few weeks would be basically reviewing what had been covered all year while waiting on scores to come back to see if they got to move on. "And what exactly do you mean you're riding my ass later on?" She really hoped he didn't mean literally, she wasn't high or drunk, and she was pretty sure dead sober, it'd hurt.

"What I mean is we're gonna have a little party, just you and me. Remember how fun it was last time? How wild and crazy we got?" Chris's eyes gleamed and jiggled a bag between his fingers at her. "Come on, I told you I don't do it a lot, but when it's with you, the sex, you gotta admit, baby, it was the best you've ever had. Pain and pleasure go along way, if done right. So let's celebrate!"

Not entirely sure this was an overly smart idea, Sam locked the door before drawing down the blackout blinds. They really didn't need witnesses. Remembering the last time, she grabbed her iPod and turned it on. The Bluetooth connecting it to the speaker on her desk and music soon filled the room, shrugging at his look. "I like Haydn's compositions." It was classical music, this sonata was kind of dark and creepy actually but that's what she'd been listening to lately. "You're not going to bite me again are you? The one on my butt scarred a little."

Chris planted his fist against his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Well, maybe a little.

"Come on baby, you know you love when I leave my mark on you." Chris laughed when she smacked him, yanking her to stand between his legs since he had sat on her bed and massaged her backside. "I couldn't help sinking my teeth into your ass." He flashed her a sweet smile. "I was wrong not to call you. Let me make it up to you now…"

Samantha bent down to pick up the baggie he had set on the bed and moved it out of his reach before returning to him. Moving to straddle his lap, she buried her fingers in his hair, bending down to trail kisses down the side of his face until she met his lips, smiling slightly. "Just how are you planing on making it up, Rockstar?" Because he had a gleam in his eyes she wasn't sure she should trust.

"You'll have to wait and see, Sammy." Chris enjoyed her lips anywhere on his body, against his skin, though he hadn't missed her moving the baggie of coke out of reach. Maybe she didn't like doing drugs, which he understood. It wasn't for everyone. Smiling, he pulled her to where she was more secure on his lap and sat upright, wrapping his arms around her to stroke her back, finally capturing her mouth. "This would be a lot more fun if we were both naked."

It wasn't that she had minded, she just didn't want it to become a habit, not that it had or anything. Also this was the first time she had seen him in over a month, didn't need to be high. "Maybe." She teased, pushing him back onto the bed before letting her hands go to the bottom of his shirt, palms skimming bare flesh while also pushing the material up. She bent down, beginning to kiss where her hands had been.

"No maybe about it, baby. It WOULD be." Chris countered, not moving to take control since it was obvious she wanted to take the reigns. He was fine with that and folded his hands beneath his head, gazing up at her. He wouldn't ask her to do drugs again, seeing how uncomfortable it made her. Only if Samantha brought it up would they do it again. It was solely up to her and her choice Finally, Chris sat upright to remove the rest of the shirt and laid back down, groaning at the feeling of her lips on his chest.

Samantha never bothered removing her clothes but she did strip him entirely. All the things she had wanted to do with Paul, she could do with Chris. It was a hell of a lot better because Chris wasn't a prude, or boring, and when he informed her she was about to be swallowing, she didn't think to question it or try spitting. She just purred around him and made sure that she was ready to swallow properly this time. "Mmm," Sam finally pulled away, wiping the corners of her lips with a fingertip, watching as Chris tried breathing and plopped down beside him, propping her head up on her elbow.

Chris ran a hand down his face, his cock twitching and deflating at the same time. The satisfied expression she sported sent his blood raging and he was on his knees in moments, her bottoms and panties gone seconds later. Before Samantha could squeak out or try to stop him, Chris buried his face between her delicious thighs and growled against her pussy, sending vibrations throughout her body. He pushed her back down, holding her lower half in place with his strong forearm pressed against her abdomen and began torturing her the same way she did him.

* * *

 **Jack** Daniels for him, she found she liked it better when it was mixed with something, like pop. So there was that for her, and cups to drink from. After spending a lot of time in that room getting her rocks off, Sam had ventured out to get 'essentials', without her Rockstar. He didn't want to cause a ruckus, which she was grateful for. Snacks of all kinds, the man had a sweet tooth and he had text her a list.

"What the fuck…" She really hoped he wasn't about to ask her to do something to HIS ass, she still wasn't sure where she stood on butt stuff. Whatever. She, red in the face, hunted that item down as well, trying not to think about how that even worked.

Chris was very adventurous in the bedroom and had some BDSM tendencies, but he couldn't overwhelm Samantha with it. No, he would slowly dip her toes into the world of BDSM and eventually be able to tie her up completely to where he had complete surrender.

Samantha realized when she came back, that the guy down in the common area was probably Chris' bodyguard and that was just weird. The poor bastard was probably bored. Not her problem. He was also probably paid very well. She let herself into her room, cocking an eyebrow at the Rockstar bouncing off the walls. "Here." She dropped the bags on the bed, shaking her head. "You can go shopping for your OWN sex toys next time." She wasn't even sure if she had bought what he wanted because she did NOT buy sex toys. "Or use Amazon."

Chris laughed, taking the bag and pulled the plug out of it, grinning deviously at her. "This isn't for me, you know. I wanted you to buy this for you, to see how you'd react. It wouldn't hurt, much." He took it out of the package, seeing her eyes were wide and softly brushed his lips against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist. "When you insert this and I fuck you, you'll GUSH for me, baby. It'll be the most intense sex you've ever experienced in your life, even more than with coke. Curious?"

"Hate to break it to you Rockstar, but I've taken basic anatomy and that would hurt a bit more than 'much'." Sam said with a shake of her head, eyeballing the damn thing. Uh yeah, it would feel really weird and potentially painful going in, it was shaped like a mini cone, a fat mini cone. "Stop poking me with it…" She swatted him away, moving to retrieve the whiskey and Coke, feeling the need for a strong, bracing drink. He was out to kill her.

"It won't hurt if I prep you first, which I plan on doing." One way or another, she would experience the butt plug because, when his dick slid inside of he, she would cum harder than she ever had in her life. He guaranteed it. "You trust me, right? I'd never do something to cause you bad pain, only the pleasurable kind. You won't know if you like it until you try it."

Blue eyes narrowed as she kept her back to him, mixing her drink. "No." He hadn't taken that word well before, their first night, and she smiled, remembering how he had simply started handling his own issues. Yeah, that had worked out interestingly. She had learned how to make a 'Sleeper', couldn't taste the alcohol, which meant she had to eye how many she had. "You'll have to ask me again if I get fucked up. Sober me says no, Rockstar."

Drunken Samantha was completely different than sober Samantha. Chris had noticed it and decided they would get jacked up on alcohol in order to do what he wanted. When all was said and done, she'd either pass out from having too much alcohol or from sensation overload. Cracking his Jack open, Chris poured himself a healthy measures. "Bottoms up."

Damn right sober and drunk Sam were very different. Samantha had limited sexual experience prior to him and he was fucking out of his mind. The man knew what he wanted and he wasn't above getting her toasted to get his way. Part of her knew that was manipulative, the other part was a bit in awe that he was wasting his time still on her. Then, there was the other part that was a bit concerned that he was going to put her through all those paces and then bail on her ass when he had finally wrung all the newness from her.

And then two hours later, she was buzzing, had showered and trimmed and done 'prep work' that he told her too and when she emerged, he was lining up coke. Drunk Sam was definitely not the same as Sober Sam. Drunk Sam was curious and wanted to do all this. "I'm not going to OD am I?" She asked with a lazy smile, just wrapped in a towel because getting dressed had seemed stupid.

"Nope, but you may pass out from exertion." Chris grinned lewdly at her, his eyes giving her a slow scan because under the towel was a beautiful naked body. He suddenly stopped lining the coke up and pulled her over to lay her on the bed, pulling the towel away from her. "Don't move." He ordered, pouring the white substance on her stomach and proceeded to line it up against her skin. Snorting coke from her body was too tempting to pass up as Chris' hand slid down between her thighs to start stimulating her. "Don't. Move."

No moving, that was a very hard command to obey as she watched what he was doing, and trying not to wriggle her hips as he fingered her. Once that line disappeared, she sat upright and he pulled away, a hand up over his face as he shook his head. Yeah, that was going to hit in about thirty seconds and she reached for the half empty fifth of Jack, taking a healthy mouthful.

When his blue eyes finally opened, she felt a shiver run down her spine at the look he was giving her. "Oh no," She laughed, rolling off the bed when he growled, getting out of the way before he tackled her and she congratulated her buzzed ass on not spilling the whiskey as she stood there, taking another drink. "Where're you biting me tonight, Rockstar?"

"Everywhere." Chris promised, his voice huskier and deeper, stepping up to her to take the whiskey from her hand. He downed it and lifted her over his shoulder, biting her backside in the same spot he had last time. Now she would REALLY have a scar. Not that Samantha seemed to mind. She definitely was one of a kind, even with her somewhat boring choices. There was an animal inside of her and he wanted to unleash it again, growling at her squeal. "Your turn, join me in euphoria, baby."


	15. Chapter 15

**15: A Bad Influence**

 **Euphoria** was right. Until when she finally woke up, blearily, hung over and it was already pushing 4 PM the next day. "Fuck…" She muttered, stuffing her head beneath the pillow. She had totally missed that test. Sam did not care one little bit, she was sore and tired and they had stayed up until the sun was peeking before finally passing out. "OW…" She hissed, reaching out blindly to slap Chris when she felt his hand on her very tender backside. That was the closest she'd ever get to a threesome, him and a toy, and he hadn't been lying about the gushing. These poor sheets were still damp from everything. "No, my head is killing me…"

He chuckled softly, knowing it was her body coming down from both the high and being hungover from all the whiskey they'd drank together. "Nothing some greasy food can't fix, baby." He smacked her backside, growling at her muffled yelp and knew better than to try making an attempt at sex right now. Food – sex later. "Come on, we've already slept the day away and the night awaits us!" He was up, energetic and ready to go.

An hour later, greasy food had made it better and Sam was able to shoot off an e-mail to her professor from her cell to see about taking the test still. She reached over to snitch one of his fries, smirking when he growled. "You ate all my onion rings, Rockstar." And he had devoured two very large, very greasy burgers with a ridiculous amount of ketchup. "Thank God my other test is tomorrow afternoon." Especially if they were keeping late hours. Quite worth it though.

"Sorry I made you miss it."He did not sound the least bit sorry at all, chuckling and felt amazing after those two greasy burgers. Chris felt like a million bucks and wondered if she'd be opposed to going to the beach. He felt like some sun, sand… and fries in ketchup. "I think I have an addiction to ketchup…"

"How long are you here for?" Sam asked curiously, eyes widening when he shrugged and said he was off for the summer. "I um, after the test tomorrow, it's just everyone hanging out for their scores so I was thinking about renting a beach house for the week." Which was something she did every year, private beach, gated area, a great way of unwinding after the year.

Money, this woman was made of money, he had to keep reminding himself of that and grinned, wiping the ketchup from his mouth. "Sounds great, baby. We'll tear that beach house apart and christen every room." He laughed at her reddening cheeks and leaned over, capturing her mouth in a somewhat sloppy kiss. Still delicious, regardless of the sloppiness. "Where you go, I go. I actually wanna take you to my place during the summer and your break. What do you think about that?"

"Uh… really?" He nodded and she smiled, nodding her head. "Okay. I have to go home first though, my mom's birthday is next month, I can't miss it, but after that I'm all yours, if you want me." She felt shy again, the doubt creeping back up. Why was he interested in her? She was on her cell again, booking the house and smirked slightly. Every room, sounded fun.

"Your Mom, eh? Why don't I go home with you and meet your parents? We're together and they should see it in person." Chris suggested, raising a brow at her bewildered expression and reached out to caress her face with his hand. "Your my woman, Samantha. I meant what I said. When I come to you, I expect you to be faithful and loyal to me and I'll do the same." He hadn't touched or looked at another woman since meeting her, which was very out of the norm for the Rockstar. She had corrupted him!

* * *

" **You're** bringing your new boyfriend home…" Marsha repeated slowly, wondering if her daughter had lost her mind. "Please, tell me it's not that rocker."

Sam watched out the windshield as Chris pulled into their driveway for the week, all tests done, and now it was time for a week of seclusion and a private beach, and sex. Lots of sex. "Uh… it's the rocker, Mom."

"Is this a phase?"

"Um… if that helps you sleep better, sure."

"Dear God, Samantha… you're giving up stability and love with Paul for… for… I have to go, I need to think about this."

"Well that went well."

* * *

 **Eventually,** she was going to see the morning hours again. Probably not this week, but eventually. Sam wasn't thinking about summer, or Chris meeting her family, that was just going to be insane and she had to wonder if it was a good idea. He was eccentric, loud, no fucks to give, and there was no filter on that mouth of his. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about that.

"How do you live on that?" She asked when she wandered into the kitchen, not surprised to find him drinking. He had also been working out a few hours a day, usually while she slept, and he could hold his whiskey. She was jelly.

"Life on the road, baby, and lots of issues." He was being fairly honest and grinned at the look on her face, spotting the cell in her hand. She had just gotten off the phone with her mom, again. From what he had heard, it hadn't gone all that well. "So, your Momma not happy you're bringing me home, eh?"

"Oh, you heard that huh?" Her mom had called again, to see if the 'romance' was over and yeah. "She'll deal. She's just upset because I've ruined her chances for a little 'dynasty' with the Levesque's. Even if," When, she mentally amended. "something happens, Paul would never take me back if I were inclined to want him, and that pisses her off."

"Does your Mom not want you to be happy?" Chris frowned, which didn't happen often because he was usually a happy, carefree man. However, he could tell this woman was simply using her daughter as a stepping stone to more power. He despised parents that used their children that way, but unfortunately, it happened on more than several occasions. Especially when money was involved'. "She's not gonna like me at all, is she?"

"Um, no, no she is not. In fact, she's going to be an outright rude bitch to you and you'll wind up nailing her back." Because he did that and she was both a bit fearful of that meeting and looking forward to it. "You don't have to come, Chris." Sam said quietly, knowing him meeting her parents was a normal thing for most couples but they weren't normal, and this was making her head spin. Or it was the whiskey she was now drinking. "Shit… your bad habits are spreading."

"I told you I was a bad influence, didn't believe me, did you?" Chris chuckled, downing his own whiskey and saw her wince at the taste. It went down smooth. "I'm looking forward to meeting your mother and giving her a piece of my mind about dictating her daughter's love life." He would give that old bag something to think about, a few things, and was tempted to mention the butt plug incident just for kicks.

Samantha could read some horrible intentions in those blue eyes and slammed her next drink, shaking her head before pushing aside the glass. "I swear to God, if you mention ANYTHING about our sex life to her, I will castrate you, Rockstar." She wasn't ashamed of having sex, but she didn't need some of her more, uh, deep web porn star activities mentioned either. "You're impossible."

"What's the matter? Don't want mommy dearest to know her daughter enjoys a butt plug or dick up her ass?" Chris laughed, dodging her slap and was sure Samantha would turn into a giant tomato. Or burst into flames. Her cheeks were RED. He pulled her into his arms, ignoring her flustered state and kissed her, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. "I'll say whatever I want to your mother and you'll deal with it, Sammy. You don't call the shots, I do and if that bitch gets outta line, I'll be more than happy to put her in her fucking place."

This was her mother he was talking about and what the fuck, she called her own shots. Samantha opened her mouth with every intention of telling him to shove his head up his own ass but he was kissing her again. Probably his way of shutting her up and she reached for his bottle on the counter behind her, pouring it over his head and began laughing when he sputtered. "What were those shots you were calling, Rockstar?" She teased, figuring it'd do him good to be reminded he wasn't THAT big a deal. Right?

He swallowed the whiskey that had gone in his open mouth, not believing she just poured it over his head and raised a very slow brow. She looked nervous now, slowly setting the now empty bottle on the counter and took a step toward her. He WAS a very big deal and he DID call the shots about mostly everything. When it came to her meddlesome mother, he wouldn't filter himself, not even for Samantha.

Growling, he yanked her against him and shook his head, whiskey flying off his hair and onto her. Bringing both hands down onto her backside, he grinned wickedly. "That wasn't very nice, baby." He rumbled. "What do you propose I do about this?"

"Maybe take a shower? You smell like a damn brewery." Sam yelped when both hands slapped her ass again, which was now stinging like mad. She was really glad she hadn't followed the 'always naked' rule, or else she wouldn't have denim between his hands and flesh. Sam let out a very undignified yelp when he planted her on the counter, clearing her throat. "Sorry?"

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry in a minute because you're joining me." Chris lifted her over his shoulder, smacking her backside when she tried squirming away from him and headed straight for the bathroom. He started the sprays and planted her in the water, with clothes on, enjoying how the material of her clothes adhered to every part of her body. It was a mouthwatering visual. "Now wash my hair since you wanted to dump a bunch of whiskey in it."

His hair… Samantha didn't bother trying to remove her soaked, chafing clothes and eyed him. "Do you want to take off your shirt first?" She asked finally, raising a black eyebrow when he simply held out his arms. She undressed him, tossing his wet things out into the sink before reaching for his preferred shampoo, glancing up into his face to see if he were serious. He was.

He simply stood there, waiting to feel her fingers lather up his hair and cracked an eye open when she merely stood there. "Come on, baby, we ain't got all night." Well, they did, but he wanted to take a walk with her on the beach.

He had wanted his hair washed and when she was done, Sam left him there in the shower to finish himself up while she went to change out of her wet shorts and t-shirt. It was only early evening -she had slept the day away, again- so she tugged on a strapless, thigh high basic sunning dress, not overly concerned with the sun tonight. After pouring herself a cup of juice, she ambled out onto the back deck that overlooked the private beach, smiling. One of the reasons she kept coming back here, not many people.


	16. Chapter 16

**16: I Don't Love You**

 **Chris** joined Samantha with a fresh tumbler of whiskey in hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and looked out at the beautiful scenery. Florida was gorgeous, it was one of the many reasons he lived in the state, just a ways from here. He looked down at her, watching the ocean breeze blow through her hair and set his tumbler down on the ledge to turn her to face him, cupping her face. "Ready to head down, baby?" At her nod, he laced his fingers with hers and waited for her to set her juice down on the ledge as well before heading down the wooden steps.

Samantha thought it was kind of cute how persistent he had been about enjoying the beach. He had been wanting to do it for awhile but at the same time, he attracted attention. He didn't have that problem here. She didn't say anything though, rather enjoying the feel of the warm sand beneath her bare feet and the ocean breeze on her. This was… nice, and different, for them. It was kind of normal actually.

There had to be SOME kind of normalcy in their relationship if it was going to last. Chris wanted it to last as long as possible, already feeling himself falling for the ebony haired beauty. Bill didn't understand it considering Chris had his selection from a bevvy of beauties. Samantha was different; she hadn't been a fan of his and only came to the concert to get out of a boring date with her ex. He found that appealing and now she enjoyed his music, he knew because he had caught her listening to it on a few occasions when they were together.

She liked some of the music, some of it was just not for her. One Crazed Anarchist immediately came to mind. Sam leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, her own going about his waist as they enjoyed their leisurely little stroll. Chris wasn't 'toned down' very often so she was definitely enjoying this quieter side of him. It was interesting, seeing the way his moods changed at the drop of a hat, and how he went from overbearingly obnoxious, to demanding, to happy and manic, to this.

They settled down on the beach in the sand, Chris pulling her between his legs, both just staring out at the ocean waves crashing against the shore. "This visit with your mother won't be pleasant, Samantha. You need to prepare yourself for a blowout with her and possibly even losing part of your family because you're with me. Because you're not with Paul anymore, which is what they want. So before we walk into the lion's den, I need to know if you're serious about us or if this is just a fling to you. Because to me, it's about as serious as I've had in a long time. And I haven't looked at another woman since meeting you, you can ask Bill because he's confused on why I want someone like you. I told him to mind his own business and it's my life, I'll be with who I want. So, how do you feel about me?"

And there was Mr. Intensity again and Samantha didn't know what to say, or think, or feel. She felt an onslaught of things hitting her and remained silent, trying to sort it all out before speaking. They hadn't known each other all that long, like a week before he had taken off for a month, and now another partial week. The sex was great, awesome, mind blowing, and sometimes way out of her comfort zone. And then there was him in general. He had been serious? About that 'my woman, your man' thing… she honestly had thought he was blowing smoke up her ass, or it was just him being spur of the moment. Was he really worth her family? Eventually, in time, she knew they would forgive her for breaking things off with Paul, but if Chris pulled a 'Chris', they might not be willing overlook that.

"Someone like me?" She echoed quietly, wondering what the blue hell THAT was supposed to mean. Mousy, boring, totally not in his league, yeah she got it. How did she feel about Chris? Well, she liked him well enough, she knew that. "I care about you." She said finally, which was true. She did. She sure as fuck did not love him or anything like that. "But that is my family, dickheads though they may be. I um… I don't expect you to take shit lying down, but I'd rather you weren't the one to start drama." She was sure if her mom hadn't calmed down by then, Marsha would stir that pot herself.

"I will be a perfect gentleman as long as your mother remains cordial with me." Chris compromised, refusing to sit back and let some rich bitch talk down to him. A slow grin had spread across his face at Samantha's declaration of caring about him and he felt the same way, kissing the top of her head. "I don't love you, Samantha. We don't know each other well enough to even bark up THAT tree, but I care about you too. I hope that's enough for now."

"More then enough, I don't love you either," She laughed, shaking her head at him. She didn't know him well enough to even think about the L word. Leaning back, she stared out into the ocean, wondering if maybe she should just pack her shit and relocate permanently to Florida, she had a feeling she wasn't going to be welcome in New Hampshire for much longer. This had been Paul's last year, not like she'd have to worry about him if she decided to stay.

Nuzzling her neck, Chris had no idea what awaited him in the future, but one thing was certain, Samantha was in it. To what extent, he didn't know. Suddenly, he felt playful and stood up from the sand with her over his shoulder, jumping into the cool ocean water. Her squeals filled the air as the waves crashed over them, making them both go under water. Chris surfaced, not expecting that and looked around, not seeing Samantha anywhere. His heart began hammering in his chest as he continued looking around, fear gripping him for a few seconds and watched her finally surface, breathing a huge sigh of relief. "You alright?!"

"Yeah, I was down at the bottom to avoid the drag," Sam said after wiping water out of her eyes, grinning up at him. "Wait, were you panicking?" He was! It was cute. Laughing, she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw.

This woman would be the death of him, in all ways. Chris simply knew it and welcomed it with open arms as he held her close to him, breathing a little heavy. "You just scared the shit out of me." He was going to spank her ass for staying under the water for over 30 seconds and making him think she had drowned. "Fuck Sammy, don't do that to me again."

"I'll try not too." She wasn't making promises, she liked swimming and that meant being underwater. Taking his hand, Sam began guiding him up towards the beach, pretty sure he needed to spray his tan back on because he was looking a bit on the white side. "You going to make it, Rockstar?" She teased once they were back on the sand, reaching down to peel her dress off, wearing her bikini beneath it.

Growling at her cheekiness, Chris pulled her down on the blanket to where he hovered partially over her and kissed her soundly, enjoying their wet bodies pressed against each other. "I'm gonna make it just fine, baby." He assured her, once the kiss broke and nipped her bottom lip, his nose rubbing against hers. "I mean it, you ever scare me like that again and I'm gonna tan your ass until it's raw."

"You'll probably tan it anyway," She retorted, a hand snaking down the front of his shorts and smirked when he groaned, feeling him hardening in her hand. That was never going to get old. Raising her head, she began kissing down the column of his throat, feeling him tilting his own head to give her better access and bit at his pulse point. Mile a minute it was going.

Sex on the beach, Chris looked around to make sure they were completely alone, and it was secluded, not seeing a soul besides the two of them. He groaned at her squeezing his shaft in her soft hand and let her take control, enjoying being worshipped by this beautiful raven-haired beauty. The sounds of the ocean waves combined with his groans and growls as she once again devoured him with that delicious mouth was pure music to his ears.

* * *

" **Okay,** I know you and Rockstar are in a relationship now, but are you sure it's a good idea to take him home?" Maria asked at the end of the month, helping Sam to pack her crap up since Sam had come and helped her the day before. Also, good girl time since they wouldn't see each other all summer. "Paul is going to be there, you know he is."

She hadn't thought about that, biting her bottom lip.

"And I know you really like Chris, and he is awesome, but just be careful, all right?" Because Sam was slowly changing and the pair had only known each other for three months, and there had been that month apart. Sam drank now, whiskey of all things, and when Chris was around, Sam always tended to sport some interesting marks. Sex was great, Maria advocated for wild, kinky sex, but there were scars and that was just… weird. Especially the one on Sam's butt and the new one right on the fleshy part where shoulder and neck connected. She bet that had felt great afterwards, all swollen, bruised and stiff.

Her mind was on the inevitable blow-up coming her way. "Mmmhmm," Sam's eyes moved to the door when it opened, smiling. "You're just in time, Rockstar."

Sam hadn't heard a word she said!

Grinning, Chris sauntered over to her with his own bag in hand, his bus downstairs waiting to take them. They weren't flying, like her mother preferred, because they would live on the bus instead of staying at the mansion. Samantha didn't want to stay at home any longer than necessary, not that Chris blamed wouldn't be a regular homecoming because Marsha had informed Samantha she was having a party. All their fancied-up friends and millionaires would be attending, including the Levesque's.


	17. Chapter 17

**17: Meet the 'Rents**

 **Marsha** and George Meade were not amused at all when an overly large

touring bus pulled into their long driveway before coming to a halt in one of the overly large parking places. "You have got to be kidding me…" Marsha groaned, knowing damn well who that bus belonged too.

George simply tapped his fingers on his elbow, wondering how long it took

to get off a damn bus.

Not long actually, but they were both just now waking up. Chris only

reluctantly cracked open an eye because the driver was bugging him about

being at their destination, and two annoyed people outside. He chuckled,

nodded, and brushed his lips softly against Sam's forehead, nose and lips, slowly stirring her awake. "We're here, baby. Your folks don't seem to happy with my bus, so we're off to a GRAND start." He smacked her bare backside. "Shower first, then we'll go greet them."

"And make-up…" Sam groaned, knowing damn well if anyone here seen that lovely scarring mark from half a month ago, they'd flip the hell out. Her ass would be covered so no big deal there. Yawning, she let him pull her up off the bed, stretching and smirked when he eyed her. "We can make them wait… if you want to squeeze in a quickie, Rockstar."

"Woman of my dreams." Chris rumbled huskily, carting her into the bathroom. Planting her against the wall, he wasted no time stimulating her with his fingers before sliding home inside of her receptive body, both getting lost in each other like they did every time they had sex. "I'm fucking you in your parent's driveway, on my bus and now I'm gonna make you cum so hard, they'll hear you scream my name." Cocky, arrogant and full himself, those were some of the attributes that fit Chris perfectly and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

When informed that the pair were JUST waking up, Marsha rolled her eyes and headed inside.

* * *

 **By** the time they stepped off the bus, it was nearing six in the evening. Samantha automatically laced her fingers with his when he held out his hand as they walked towards the mansion. She had pulled on the black floral dress Bill had picked for her and a pair of flats, her hair hanging in a heavy braid over the marked side of her neck. "You're not funny… I swear to God you 'touched it up' just to be an ass." She said without any real heat. "Shit, here we go…"

"Damn right I did." Chris murmured in return, not bothering to deny what he'd done to the spot where her shoulder met her neck. That was HIS spot, he refused not to leave some kind of mark on his woman that told everyone she was claimed. The butler ushered them inside the huge mansion. Hell, Chris was certain it was a castle from the size alone. Her parents were in the foyer, having an after dinner drink, and Chris made sure to dress his most obnoxious, just to spite Marsha. Leather pants and a rainbow sequined top with the buttons undone. His hair was half up, half down in a crazy do and he even had studs in both his ears, a watch on his wrist.

Chris also had tattoos up his arm and a few on his hands, she could practically see the steam coming from her mother. Her dad on the other hand, appeared to be holding in his reservations. "Mom, Dad," She walked over to hug them both before stepping back, hand automatically sliding back in his. "This is Chris Irvine, Chris, my parents: George and Marsha Meade." Please, please, please…

Sam was really going to try this. She had raised her daughter wrong. Marsha's eyes narrowed as she visually picked the rocker apart.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Meade." Chris said politely, first shaking George's hand and then taking Marsha's, seeing the steel in those eyes. She hated him. He could FEEL the hatred rolling off her in waves, the resentment and inwardly chuckled, dropping a kiss on the back of her hand. "I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to meet you both. Sammy has said a lot about you two."

"Funny, she hasn't said a thing about you to us." Marsha smiled coldly, feeling as though she had to dump a gallon of Purell on her hand after that kiss. "Samantha, we need to speak with you privately. I'm sure your boy toy can entertain himself for a while?"

"Fuck." Samantha muttered under her breath, knowing damn well Chris would take that as his opening.

"I'm all man, Mrs. Meade, I assure you. I'm not her boy toy, I'm her-" Chris almost said boyfriend and then smirked. "Lover." This old bitch was already trying to pull her bullshit and he wasn't having it.

"Marsha…" George said, warning in his tone. "We already discussed this. It is Samantha's choice, not yours." While he didn't necessarily approve of the rocker and his daughter, it wasn't for the same reasons as his wife. Chris Irvine had over a decade on his girl, he had been embroiled in two scandals, both involving women in his younger days, and George was fairly sure Sam would wind up with a broken heart.

"If you're going to be a bitch, I can leave, mother." Oh no she did not say that, out loud.

"SAMANTHA!" Marsha gaped, not believing her daughter just spoke to her that way and narrowed her eyes at the vermin, gritting her teeth. "This is all because of YOU! You influenced her and turned her against us!"

George sighed, watching his wife flounce out of the foyer angrily and in tears, his eyes turning to his daughter. "You will not speak ill of your mother again, Samantha, or call her names. That's very disrespectful and you were raised better than that, young lady."

Chris was damn proud of Samantha.

"I'm sorry, dad." Samantha said quietly, watching as he followed Marsha and groaned. "I can't believe I said that. C'mon, Rockstar, I want to go get shit out of my room." Before her parents kicked them both out. She led him up the servant's stairwell, pushing through two doors, down a hallway, and then hesitated. "Um…" Her room was pink, frilly, and totally not her. All her mom. "Um…" She reluctantly pushed open the bedroom door.

"Didn't realize you were such a girly-girl, Sammy." Chris raised a brow at all the frills and pink, too much fucking pink for his liking. Good god, just what kind of woman did Marsha think her daughter was? It was no wonder Samantha rebelled against her parents! Look at this atrocity of a room! "We're staying on the bus, just so you know." At her nod, he grinned and helped grab some of her stuff, teasing her with the undergarments she pulled out.

Rolling her eyes, Sam began grabbing shit out of her closet. Anything she wanted to keep, because she had a feeling her mom was going to boot her out. "Hey, get out!" She ordered when she spotted him flipping through a scrapbook. It was from high school, her and Paul, the golden couple and she scowled, snatching it from him and chucked it in the trash. Shoving him down onto the very flouncy, bouncy bed, she straddled his waist. "I'll tie your ass to the bedposts and leave you in this joke of a room, Rockstar."

"You and Paulie boy have been together since high school, eh?" Chris had caught that image of them – the Golden couple – and didn't like it. At all. That boy had left her rather easily and his eyes narrowed, wondering if something was afoot here. Surely, if it was him, he wouldn't let his golden girl get away that easily, Rockstar or not. "Am I really the reason you don't love him anymore or is there more to the story?"

"Wait, you? No, no," Sam tried not to laugh, shaking her head. "I fell out of love with Paul a long time ago, you were just kind of the catalyst for me finally telling him what I've known for awhile. We grew apart, a lot." She moved off of him, dropping down onto the mattress beside him. "He had a year of college under his belt when I joined him, and he had changed so much. Like, he was very focused on this future he wanted, and as I met new people and began experiencing things so different from what I grew up with… I realized I didn't want that.

And he was also really boring in bed." Maria had made sure to drive that point home when Sam had broken up with him. "I know I'm not the most exciting person, but he wouldn't even TRY anything but missionary or getting head." She glanced at Chris, raising an eyebrow. "So, my arrogant Rockstar, you were NOT the reason I stopped loving him, I stopped loving him long before I even knew who you were."

"But I WAS the catalyst, the straw that broke the camel's back and what forced you to finally tell him to take a hike. So, in a way, it is because of me." Chris beamed proudly, laughing at the incredulous look on her face and kissed her. "What would your mother say if we were to christen this room, hmm?" He couldn't get enough of her, moving his mouth to her neck and felt her melt against him, chuckling lowly. "Maybe I can even redecorate with my jizz…"

* * *

" **I'm** not giving you my blessing, Samantha, you know I can't." Marsha said the next day, sitting out on the veranda with her daughter, both of them sipping tea. "I still think you're making a mistake with Paul. He loves you so much and you've always been a thing, even when you were little."

"Familiarity breeds contempt, mom. Look, I care about Paul but only as my friend, that's it. I want him to be happy, but he'll have to be happy with someone beside me."

"Sam, I-" Marsha raised a brow when George and Chris walked up, Chris looking highly irritated. "What?"

"Some fucking asshole broke into my house in Florida last night." Chris didn't bother sugarcoating the news, his entire face red with barely contained rage and his eyes nothing more than blue fire. "They didn't catch the mother fucker either! I'm gonna fire every one of those goddamn guards."

"Oh my, that's terrible! Was anything stolen?" Marsha blinked, staring up at him wide eyed along with her daughter, who also looked shocked by the news.

"No, but I have to fucking leave. Immediately. Bill already booked my flight and I have to go make sure nothing was damaged. File a police report, insurance forms." Chris sounded more annoyed the more he spoke about everything headed his way. "Sammy, I can't stay, I have to go take care of this, so do you wanna come with me or stay here?"

"The party, dear. So many people are coming." Marsha intercepted, reminding Samantha why she was here in the first place and touched her hand. "Stay with your family, please."

She had promised her mom a week. Groaning, Sam stood up to walk a little way with Chris, frowning. "The party is tomorrow night, I can't leave yet, I did promise. I can come afterwards though." She said finally. "I wish… I wish you could stay. Paul and his family are going to be here," Nobody had told her but she already knew. Chris was already shaking his head no and she sighed, leaning into him. "I'll catch a flight the morning after then, okay?"

Somehow, Chris doubted that would happen, but found himself nodding to ease her mind and softly kissed her, letting it linger longer than necessary. "I'll call you when I get there. I'm sorry about this, baby." He slid a finger down her cheek, seeing the sadness in her eyes and wished he could stay. Whoever had ruined his time with Samantha and broke into his house would pay, if he ever found out who it was. "Catch you around, Sammy."

Well, that worked out, she thought as Marsha sipped her tea, hiding the malicious smile on her face and frowned as soon as her daughter rejoined her. "I hope everything's alright with his home, sweetheart." She hoped it burned to the ground.

"Me too," Sighing, Sam dropped back down in her chair and then groaned. "Mother fucker, all my shit is on the bus!"

"Language…"

"You still do have clothing here."

For fuck's sake… Samantha inwardly cursed. She was definitely bailing tomorrow night after the party.


	18. Chapter 18

**18: Yes Means No**

Samantha had allowed herself to be dressed in a cream colored cocktail dress, dripping with expensive jewelry though she had insisted her hair be done in a heavy fishtail braid, over her shoulder. Chris' 'mark' was permanent, both of them were, and while she didn't overly mind it, she didn't want to answer questions either, not from her family and their friends.

The whole 'didn't mind it' thing kind of worried her because she should have minded. She and Chris weren't that serious and she was sporting some pretty serious, pretty permanent marks. If she had seen this on Maria, she would have instantly jumped to 'abuse'.

She tried to stay mostly out of sight, but that was nixed pretty much the moment she spotted Paul and realized he was staring at her. Her first instinct was to run away, straight to Chris, and she squished that down, holding her head up as she made her way downstairs. He was in the main hall, he hadn't bothered entering the ballroom yet, she had a feeling he was waiting on her.

Of course he was and smiled at her the moment he laid eyes on her. That cream color looked amazing on her, blending well against her black hair and beautiful eyes. Paul had actually missed her and even had a flower for her, a single red rose, her favorite flower or so he thought. It was all he ever bought her, never really finding out what her favorite flower was. It didn't matter, all women loved all flowers and she'd thank him for being thoughtful anyway. "You look beautiful." He murmured, walking up to her and kissed her cheek, handing her the flower before extending his arm to her. "Let me escort you inside, Samantha."

"Um, no thank you, Paul." Samantha despised roses, she honestly preferred wildflowers, any type of lily. But not roses. They were so damn cliche. She stepped away from him, heading for the ballroom and nearly took his head off verbally when he looped her arm through his, glaring up at him. She hitched a smile into place as they entered the room. "Asshat."

"Love you too, Sam." Paul murmured in reply, waving at a couple that strolled by them and continued walking into the room with her, nodding at her parents. Her mother looked satisfied for obvious reasons and George simply nodded his approval. He knew the man didn't think much of him, but Paul would blow him away with what he had in store for his future. No daddy could resist a suitor with deep pockets and a solid game plan for the little princess.

"Dance with me." He didn't give her time to turn him down, simply pulled her into his arms, beginning to sway with her on the floor. "You know, I didn't appreciate the way you ended things between us and I figured you just needed time to clear your head. Glad to see you've seen the light."

"Seen the- no, Paul, I'm not here for YOU. I'm here because I promised my parents I would be." Sam corrected, wondering if he were serious. "As soon as this party is over, I'm bailing and going right back to Chris." She didn't like hurting him, and she kept her voice low so nobody would overhear, not wanting to embarrass him anymore then she already had. "I don't love you, Paul."

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too." Paul had raised his voice a little to where eyes began drifting to them, grinning at the perplexed expression on her face. Now was the time and definitely the place, she was to soft-hearted to turn him down.. "Cut the music!" He ordered the conductor, who then stopped the orchestra. Paul reached into his breast pocket, pulling a small velvet box out. Marsha nodded her encouragement to him. He took Samantha's hand and dropped to his knee in front of her, watching those eyes widen in shock.

"Samantha, I've loved you since we were kids and, although we've been through some down times lately, that hasn't changed how I feel about you. You're the love of my life, my soul mate, my Queen and I've been waiting for the right time to do this." He took a deep breath, flipping the top open on the box, which revealed her grandmother's ring, something she had admired since she was a child. "Samantha Meade, will you do me the exquisite honor of being my wife?"

The son of a bitch. Sam's blue orbs were frosty as she stared down at Paul, well aware all eyes were on them and knew how badly she could hurt him right now. Her gaze moved to her parents and seen her mother was smiling, tears in her eyes, and inwardly groaned. "Of course." She said quietly, lying through her teeth, a very fake smile on her face. She watched as he slid that ring on her finger. As soon as she could, she was decking him, in private, and giving him back the ring because she would never marry him.

Grinning, Paul lifted her in his strong arms and spun her around in circles on the dance floor, setting her down before capturing her mouth in a passionate, searing kiss. He knew she wouldn't have accepted if she didn't love him. Samantha could claim she didn't love him as much as she wanted, but she proved she did by accepting his proposal. "We're getting married!" He crowed happily, dragging her over to her parents, who were elated, Marsha was crying happy tears and hugging her daughter while George shook Paul's hand.

Samantha had to suffer through hours of congratulations, dancing, being kissed, and when it was finally over, she was ready to call it a day. Her parents were escorting the last people out and she shed her stupid heels right there on the marble floor of the ballroom, glaring daggers at Paul. "Here." She pulled the ring off her finger, holding it out to him. "I'm not marrying you, and you know it."

Paul chuckled, shaking his head and refused to take the ring back, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You said yes in front of all those people tonight, Samantha. In front of some important friends of your parents and I don't think they'd appreciate you backing out on them." He stepped up to her, taking the ring and forcefully pushed it back on her left ring finger. "You are mine. You belong to me, not that fucking Rockstar punk you brought home. Your mother and father hate him and they love me. Get over it, we're getting married and you can't do anything about it."

"I lied, people do that. I don't love you, I don't care who heard me say 'yes', it's still not happening, Paul." Sam pulled the ring off again and tossed it over her shoulder, her braid flopping back along with it and she watched his eyes narrow in on her neck. "I'm leaving, and I really hope for your sake, you find what you really are looking for, Paul, because it's not me." Stepping away, she turned away from him and headed for the doors. If he and her mom wanted this dynasty so bad, her mom could divorce George and marry Paul for all she cared.

"You are not going anywhere, Samantha." Marsha was there to stop her daughter, expecting this type of rebellion and nodded at Paul to retrieve the ring. "You just threw your great-grandmother's ring on the floor, by the way. Do you honestly believe your Rockstar will stay with you? He's a NOBODY, Samantha. Without his concerts, he would be a nobody and his voice will only get him so far. He doesn't care about you or love you, not the way Paul does. What is wrong with you that you can't see that? If you're bored with the sex, spice it up and don't run away from the true love of your life!"

"Mom, he freaks out over tongue and the last time I suggested he try fucking me from behind, he had a spaz attack. You can't fix that kind of sexual stupidity." Samantha said flatly, officially at her breaking point. She seen Paul's face flush bright red and had no fucks to give. "I don't love Chris and he knows it, I care about him and we're having fun, that's enough for us." She eyed Paul when he approached with the ring. "Okay, I have to ask, where is this string she keeps pulling? Because obviously, you're her puppet. When she says jump, do you ask how high?"

"SAMANTHA! You apologize to your fiancé right this minute!" Marsha ordered in a growl, planting her hands on her hips. "So what if the sex is boring with him? You can FIX it if you WORK at it! They have sexual therapy for a reason! Maybe he just isn't comfortable doing those positions, but that doesn't mean you can't break him of it. Men are VERY breakable, you just have to know where to apply the right pressure point. Your Dad was the same way and now he's a stud in bed." She smirked triumphantly at the disgust on her daughter's face. "Effectively immediately, you are going to school here. You will not return to Florida, not if you want a roof over your head and you know damn well our money is the only way you do whatever the hell you want. It's time you grow up and start contributing to our family, Samantha."

"Well, thank you, mom, for settling it for us all." Samantha said quietly. "School has already been paid for, so I'll be taking my clothes from today that Chris brought, returning YOUR dress and YOUR jewelry, and be on my merry way. Cut me off. I don't care."

"Marsha…" George said quietly. "We'll lose her if you push this."

"She's already lost me." Samantha began dropping the jewelry to the floor, not caring and then shimmied her ass right out of that dress, wearing a stupid corset, nylons and all that shit beneath it. "Here you go." She kicked it at her mom. "All yours."

"Oh dear God," George turned away as Sam strolled off.

"SAMANTHA!"

"Samantha, what the hell is wrong with you? How can you speak to your mother that way?! You shouldn't disrespect the woman who gave birth to you!" Paul chastised angrily, not believing how she was acting and shook his head, gritting his teeth when she promptly flipped them the bird.

School was NOT paid for because Marsha would be calling them first thing in the morning and stopping payment. If she wanted to be a little bitch and not contribute to their family, she could find her own way. Her Rockstar could pay her way, for all she cared! Marsha no longer had a daughter.


End file.
